Revenge from the Future
by The Black Knights
Summary: Ron and Kim have always been best friends, ever since they met in Pre-K all those years ago, but when a new villain, whose identity remains unknown, threatens to separate the two, what will become of their relationship? And where did this new threat come from? A FF about inner conflicts with one's self, read as Ron fights to protect his love for Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Threat

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** I was inspired to write this after having finished watching the Flash season 3 on the CW. Also, this takes place after Graduation.

 **Summary:** Ron and Kim have always been best friends, ever since they met in Pre-K all those years ago, but when a new villain, whose identity remains unknown, threatens to separate the two, what will become of their relationship? And where did this new threat come from? A FF about inner conflicts with one's self, read as Ron fights to protect his love for Kim.

* * *

It was silent, silent enough that the only noise to be heard is your own heart beating.

Standing alone on a rooftop, staring at a young blonde male celebrating having just graduated from high school with his fiery red headed girlfriend, was a tall man, probably in his early twenties and wearing all black.

The man was waiting, biding his time for the perfect moment to strike, but he never did. Instead he turned to leave, already planning his next move with precise accuracy.

Looking at the screen of a strange device that appeared to be similar to that of a phone or maybe a calculator but blue, read the news article that had been published for that day.

 **"June 16, 2007"**

 **"Middleton's very own Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable Graduate High School"**

The man smiled, already knowing what tomorrow was going to bring. His wicked evil grin, which showed he has already thought up of how he was going to destroy the couple, would frighten even the fiercest of men.

The man then proceeded to go back to a secret underground lair right beneath Bueno Nachos, waiting to exact his revenge on the couple that ruined his life.

Meanwhile, back at Kim's house, the Possible family and the Stoppable family were united to celebrate the graduation of their brightest and bravest children.

At around 11:40 pm, the twins decided to retreat to their room to mess around with their dad's new invention: The TimeCube.

A device capable of moving someone so fast that it could potentially open a portal to break the time barrier and travel through time. A device such as this one would be too dangerous if in the wrong hands. However, for now, the twins were just checking out it's wiring and startup sequences.

Downstairs, loud clapping could be heard as James and Ann Possible danced to the Macarena while Kim was chatting with Mrs. Stoppable about how it's really no big that she and Ron travel around the world to save people from dangerous criminals.

After the whole Monkey Fist trying to kidnap Hana from Ron incident, both Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable decided to take a break from work and focus most of their time on their children.

While dancing, this time to a much slower song, James and Ann were also talking, however they were discussing the future of their daughter and her boyfriend.

They are a bit reluctant to allow Kim and therefore Ron to continue going on those missions of theirs specifically after what happened with the Alien Invasion.

Both of them could have been seriously injured if not worse, it was only a miracle that they both came out unscathed.

That was something else that was on their minds, how did they defeat those big green aliens that held the world at a knifes edge? Perhaps that's something they should ask their precious Kimmie-Cub later before they go to bed.

Finally, Kim went to dance with her boyfriend who she loved dearly and if there was anything that their previous endeavor has proven, it's that she can't live without Ron.

He has proven to be just as valuable a member to Team Possible as herself, capable of not only protecting her but the entire world from danger. Taking his hand in hers, she whispers in his ears,

"I love you Ron Stoppable. I think I'll keep you around."

Ron, surprised by her random act of affection, simply responds with that lopsided grin of his,

"And I love you Kim Possible. I think I'll keep you around too."

At this moment, the two of them basked in the dim lights and just stared at each other's eyes. One pair green like emeralds and one pair brown, both pairs looking straight at the other lovingly.

At midnight, both families decided it was time to wrap up the party, otherwise they were guaranteed to receive various noise complaints from neighbors, no matter how important the night was to them.

As the four parents said goodbye to each other, Kim and Ron were sharing a long kiss on Kim's balcony up until the tweebs decided to barge in and ruin the moment.

"EWWWW Ron and Kim are making out", they said in unison.

"Tweebs you better get out of my room right NOW!", said a very furious Kim.

"Aw they're just messing around, don't be too rough on them, I remember being that young and full of mischief", said Ron.

"You just don't know what it's like to grow up with not one but two very annoying younger brothers, it's infuriating"

"I'm sure you'll change your mind eventually, they aren't that bad"

"You really are an optimist aren't you Ron?"

"Guess so Kimmie-Cub"

"I told you not to call me that... Ronnie"

"Hey!, fine fine I'll stop if you do"

"Fair"

"Well I guess this is good night. I'll see you in the morning right?"

"You know it. Bye"

Kim and Ron walked downstairs to meet their parents who were waiting for them so that they could all say bye.

Suddenly, Ann Possible asked, "Before you all go, how did you two manage to defeat the aliens?"

Kim and Ron shared a panicked look to show that they weren't sure whether to tell them the truth or not.

Gene Stoppable commented, "That's right, neither of you ever told us what went down between you and those pesky aliens".

"Well, you see, Ron", Kim began.

"I got trapped under a large rock and Kim came to my rescue by tripping the male one and incapacitating him and then brawled it out with the female until they were both knocked out and after we were both okay, we threw them to their own spaceship with their own technology". Finished Ron.

Kim gave Ron one of her looks that meant "we need to talk".

As all parents nodded and accepted this story, they all said their goodbye and parted ways with each other.

When Kim got back to her room she quickly looked from her balcony to see if Ron and his family were still outside and when confirming that they were, she waved good bye to them.

As Ron and his parents waved back, a small figure had been watching their interaction, spying on them. It was a bug, a mechanical bug that worked like a camera.

The villain who has yet to reveal who he is has been watching that very same interaction through that very same bug on his tv in his lair. Perfectly safe from the outside world and Team Possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet Nor

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

Morning soon came and Ron just wanted to go back to sleep, but his alarm kept bugging him with the same repetitive noises as always.

Ron was dress in... well barely anything. He had on his Fearless Ferret boxers with a pair of Fearless Ferret socks and was just crawling out of bed when suddenly he heard his mom knock on his door three times,

"Honey are you awake? Breakfast is ready and besides you have a date with Kim today"

"I'm just getting dressed Mom"

But it was too late as she walked in the room and out of surprise, Ron yanked his covers back which threw a little suspicion from his mom, who just eyed him warily.

"Mom I told you I was just getting dressed. Can't a guy get some privacy in his own home?"

"Alright but just remember you have to get ready soon, don't you have to pick up Kim in 2 hours?"

"Holy crap you're right!"

After Ron gets ready to leave, he meets his mother downstairs who prepared pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs. Mr. Stoppable was already on his second plate.

"Mmm looks good mom"

"Sure is son, here I saved you a plate"

"Thanks dad"

"So what did you have planned for the day?"

"Well I was thinking I'd take Kim to watch a movie and then take her to the mall since she's been dying to go after Monique told her about the new clothing rack Club Banana added last week"

"Sounds like you'll both be pretty busy but while you're at the mall, would you mind picking up some diapers and baby powder for Hana?"

Sure thing mom"

As Ron wrote down diapers and baby powder down on a piece of paper so he wouldn't forget, Mrs. Stoppable took a hundred dollars from her purse and handed it to Ron.

Ron merely looked at it for a second and said,

"No mom I've got a job at Smarty Mart which pays relatively well, I got this one."

"I know sweetey, but I just wanted today to be special so save up whatever you have for something better"

"Thanks mom you're the best"

"Have fun honey"

"Will do hehe, bye mom bye dad"

"Bye son have fun", they said in unison.

Ron arrived at Kim's house at 10:30 am and knocked on her door.

Mr. Dr. P was reading a book on rocket science when he heard the knocking, already knowing who it was he yelled,

"Kim Ron's here!"

"Coming" was the only response he got as he went to open the door for Ron.

"Good Morning Mr. Dr. P, just the man I was hoping to see."

"Ron, it's good to see you, how are you?"

"I'm good, excited to go see that new Zombie Apocalypse with Kim."

"Oh I thought you two were going to watch some sappy romance movie?"

"Haha yeah that was the original plan but I tweaked it, I thought it'd be best to watch a horror movie so that when she gets scared, she clings to me for comfort."

"Uh Ron, you do realize that Kim goes up against villains who pose a much greater danger than zombies all the time right?"

"Yeah but I'm hoping for the sake of being romantic she'll give in to the Ron's charm."

"Sure Ron, oh here she comes, you two have fun I have to take the boys to soccer practice now take care"

"Thanks Mr. Dr. P bye"

As Kim walks down the stairs, Ron can't help but drop his jaw at her astounding beauty, her lavish black dress complementing her curves quite nicely.

Mr. Dr. P does Ron a favor and closes his mouth before the poor kid starts muttering all over the place.

"Hey Ron, you ready to go?"

"Yeah Kim by the way you look amazing"

"Thanks Ron you don't look too bad yourself"

"Shall we then"

And Ron takes her arm and walks her to his car which his parents bought him for his 18th birthday. He opens the door for her and goes over to the driver's seat to start the car.

When they get to the movie theater, there is almost nobody there. They spot Zita working behind the counter passing out tickets and walk over to her.

"Hey Zita can we get two tickets for the new Zombie Apocalypse movie?"

"Wait Ron I thought we were gonna watch that Star Crossed Lover movie that came out last week?"

"Sorry Kim but there's been a change of plans"

"Well I don't mind"

"Here you go, two tickets for Zombie Apocalypse 5: A Reign of Terror"

"Thanks Zita, we'll see you later"

"Bye enjoy the movie you two"

The two found two seats in the far back with absolutely no one within radius of them. Just Perfect.

Ron put his arm around Kim's shoulders as the movie began and every time a scare scene popped up, Kim would grab Ron's arm and hold it tightly.

"Booyeah", he whispered.

"What was that Ron?"

"Nothing Kim hey do you want some more popcorn I can go get some real quick?"

"Sure Ron that'd be great"

When Ron got back from buying more popcorn he noticed Kim was talking to an older male who as he left, put a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Hey Kim who was your friend?"

"Oh just some guy who wanted my autograph, I have no idea how he saw me I mean we're almost hidden up here and it's too dark to see any faces"

"Well he must be one big fan to have spotted you that quickly"

"Yeah..."

They finished watching the movie and were getting ready to leave when Kim said she had to use the restroom really quick before they left.

Ron told her he'd wait in the car.

When Kim came back from the bathroom they left to go to the mall.

Upon arriving at the mall, Kim sprinted towards Club Banana where she met up with Monique and the two danced around in a circle full of joy.

Ron could only smile as he witnessed the sheer joy coming from his girlfriend's actions with her best friend.

After all the pleasantries were over, Ron excused himself and told Kim he was just going to find some stuff his mom wanted him to buy while there and be right back. Kim just nodded, too worked up about the new clothing rack to even notice him leave.

The first place Ron went to check out was Sears, which was downstairs. He started looking for diapers and finally found them on aisle 11 right next to the baby conditioner.

He put them in his cart while searching for the baby powder which was located in the next aisle.

Apparently Ron hadn't been looking where he was going because as he looked both left and right for the baby powder he accidentally crashed into an older man who was right in front of him.

"Oh my god I'm so so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going"

"It's quite alright," the man said chuckling.

"I'm really really sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No no not at all"

Just as Ron was about to speak, Kim made her way though the aisle and said,

"Ron, there you are where were you I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Didn't you hear me Kim I told you I was going to go get some stuff my mom asked me to get"

"Kim as in Kim Possible?", asked the man.

"Yes, wait do I know you?"

"Yeah you signed my autograph at the movie theater earlier today", he takes out the autograph to show them.

"Oh yeah sorry it was really dark so I couldn't really see much in there, anyways what a coincidence"

"Yeah if I hadn't bumped into you I wouldn't have gotten to meet you. I'm Ron by the way."

"I'm Nor, it's short for Norman."

"And you already know me but I'm Kim"

"It's great to meet the two of you I'm a big fan of both of your work."

"It's also great to meet a fan of ours who doesn't exactly act like the paparazzi."

"Haha I suppose. Well I best be going I wouldn't want to keep my wife waiting, she expects me with those diapers and baby powder after all"

"Hey that's exactly what my mom asked me to get"

"Another coincidence I suppose, well goodbye it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Bye Nor till next time!," they said at the same time.

Kim and Ron then went back to Club Banana to meet up with Monique who had been left all alone in confusion after Kim stormed off.

On their way back, Kim asked Ron, "There was something about Nor something familiar I just can't put my finger on it, don't you think?"

"I mean now that you mention it I suppose he was a bit familiar but I can't place it either."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall parking lot, Nor was putting the diapers and baby powder he bought in the trash can as he walked back to his car. When he got back in his car, he adjusted his mirror and smiled menacingly. His fun had only just began especially after introducing himself to the two unsuspecting couple.

Turning away from the parking lot and driving to the next exit, he put on a song he would never forget, the song that reminded him of his past, one he loves and hates at the same time,

 **Could it Be by Christy Carlson Romano**

He then began to laugh maniacally similar to that of the villain, Zorpox.

"It's just a matter of time now" he said with a grin.

 **A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to post new chapters periodically. I might do one a day or try to fit in as many as I can in a day we'll see how it goes. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Facing Dementor's Madness

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Kim and Ron decided to go to the park for a picnic, where they would share a banquet prepared by Ann Possible. They were sitting on a towel that was set on the grass, enjoying each other's presence.

That is, until Kim's Kimmunicator went off and after picking up the call, Wade's face appeared on the screen. Kim and Ron shared a disappointed expression on their faces as Kim asked,

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim, we just got another mission, apparently Dementor has taken over a building full of politicians and their wives hostage"

"Where to Wade?"

"It's actually not far from your location, two miles maybe I'm sure you guys drove so I'll send the coordinates to your car's navigation system"

"Thanks Wade"

"No Problem Kim. Wade Out."

"Alright let's go Ron"

"But our picnic, at least promise we'll come back"

"Sorry Ron but I highly doubt that's gonna be possible

"I thought that anything is possible for a Possible"

"Haha very funny Ron but seriously I highly doubt that we can go on this mission and come back in time to resume the picnic but who knows."

"Well lets just go for now and see what happens later all right"

Kim decided she was gonna do the driving so Ron hopped in the shotgun seat.

After 5 minutes, Ron started complaining about how hot it was in that car without the air conditioning so Kim just told him to roll open a window.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"Because you were probably too busy thinking about what type of Nacos you want to eat right now"

"Seriously tho, why is the air conditioning not working?"

"I don't know but I'll ask the tweebs to fix it when we get back"

Finally Kim and Ron arrived at the Crossrall building where politicians were having a voting event for the re-election of the president of the Financial Committee versus a running candidate for the same committee.

There were police officers all around the premise but no one dared go past the yellow tape.

Global Justice Director, Betty Director, walked up to the young couple and started to debrief them on the mission.

"It appears that Dementor has kidnapped the entire group of politicians in an attempt to draw you out Kim"

"Seems like something Dementor would do"

"At any rate, all of these people are in grave danger if you don't go in there soon and show him you're here"

"Yeah but that would be putting Kim's life in danger" Ron asked worried for his girlfriend's life.

"I understand your concern Ron, but we don't have any other choice, if Kim doesn't go in there soon, Dementor will kill as many hostages as he wants."

"Yeah but..."

"Ron it's ok I'm ready Director"

"But Kim"

"There's no discussion about this Ron"

"At least let me go in there with you to have your back like always"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ron"

Kim and Ron approached the entrance of the building as suddenly the doors exploded and two goons held their guns to two hostages' heads, screaming,

"We have demands..."

"We wish for the detainment of Kim Possible, hand her over"

"What if she has already shown up and is ready to dance with you clowns?"

"Henchmen attack Kim Possible!"

Kim fought against the biggest goons as well as Dementor's death rays while Ron acted as the distraction.

Although after the alien invasion, Ron had learned to control his Mystical Monkey Powers or MMP for short to some extent.

Ron hit the first goon with an upper handed punch which landed on his chin, effectively knocking him out.

Kim had used her 16 style blend of kung fu to fight her way over to Dementor with Ron right behind her.

"Give it up Dementor, you've lost"

"Well well well, Little Kim Possible and er dopey sidekick think dey have me in ze corner ya?"

"Uh man that is exactly what is going on unless you have another trick up your sleeve then..."

"Ron, really? You just jinxed us both!"

"Dats right Kim Possible your foolish boyfriend has jinxed you for I have an ultimate weapon. These three hostages!"

On the floor were three people sprawled on their knees with rope gagging them, preventing them from speaking.

"Dementor this is low even for you"

Out of the faces from the hostages, one was set apart from the others. He was a blonde with streaks of black in his hair, early twenties male, who looked oddly familiar to the crime stopping duo. Then it hit them.

"Nor!," they said.

"MHMBBHMMHMKJJNJ," Nor replied.

"Let these hostages go Dementor, NOW!"

"Not until my demands are met Kim Possible"

"What do you want?"

"I want to escape scott free no chase no record of me even being here got it?"

"Will you drop the gun if we comply?"

"No not until my demands are met first"

"Fine we have a deal"

"Good"

Dementor then took his beaten down goons and fled the scene while Kim ordered Global Justice not to follow.

Betty was confused at first until Kim explained the only reason she let him go is because of the deal she made with him so that the hostages would remain safe.

Betty was surprised by her act of kindness towards the hostages and their situation and wondered why Kim would go to such lengths for three hostages.

"Don't worry Betty we'll get him next time, knowing him he'll show up sooner than you'd think"

"Yeah and besides we won the fight but we have yet to win the war", said Ron

"Wow Ron, when did you become so philosophical?"

"Oh you know it's just something I read somewhere"

"Anyways I'd like to thank the two of you for saving the day once again, Global Justice will take care of fixing things up on this end"

"It was no problem Director Betty, call me beep me if you need to reach me"

Ron and Kim proceeded to free Nor from his restraints and asked him a series of questions.

"Nor what are you doing in a government building, are you a politician?"

"No Kim, actually I'm a reporter and I was wondering if I could gather information about the voting results but that was all cut off after that mad man held us all hostage"

"Yeah sorry about that, it seems Dementor was after me, so I guess I put you all in danger and for that I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Kim, I mean who could have known he would come here of all places it just doesn't fit his M.O."

"Yeah exactly, hey wait what do you know about his M.O. I don't think it's something easily accessible to civilians"

"Oh well I, you see I used to work for a hacking company and I guess I learned a few tricks about hacking and used that to check out some of the cases you've worked on"

"Huh weird"

At this point Ron was getting kinda lost and could almost swear he heard Nor whisper "Damn that was close", but he dismissed it since he didn't deem it important.

"Hey Nor I was wondering if you'd like to join Kim and I to go eat lunch at my favorite fast food joint, Bueno Nacho?"

"The place where they serve the legendary Naco, a combination of the Nacho and Taco where a mountain of flavors explodes in your mouth after every taste, yeah I'd love to Ron"

"Wow Nor I never would have pegged you for a worshiper of my illustrious Naco"

"Hold the phone, are you telling me that you Ron invented The Naco? That is insane"

"Yes I did it I guess I was in the mood for a next step in the Mexican fast food industry"

"Well Ron you astounded me with the Naco, it is by far my favorite food ever"

"Then let's fill our stomachs with Nacos and chimiritos!"

Nor hopped in the back of the car as Kim started driving towards Bueno Nacho

When they arrived they all took a seat in Kim and Ron's favorite booth and ordered their food, Kim being the only one to order a salad.

"So Nor you're a reporter? For which news station?", Kim began.

"I work for the Channel 11 News, and I'm more of a journalist, I interview people and write down stories, then send them off to the crew"

"Oh I see that is really cool, how often are you put in danger like today?" asked Ron.

"More times than I can count", Nor muttered.

"Not a lot, actually today was the only time I spent trapped like that"

"Oh I see" answered Kim.

"Well we're both sorry you had to go through that"

"Guys guys I already told you there's no need to apologize, it was actually kind of fun with the adrenaline rush and all"

"Yeah I know what you mean" responded Ron perfectly understanding the joy in fighting bad guys.

"Well I better be going I told the crew I'd be back by 4 but its already 3:47 so I better run"

"Wait Nor you rode with us, how are you getting back?"

"Um that's an excellent question, I guess I'll take a bus"

"No no we'll drive you it's no problem, right Kim?"

"Yeah it's the least we can do"

"I appreciate it you two"

"It's no big"

All three of them got back to car and Nor gave Kim directions to the news station. When they got there Nor was saying good bye to the teens but before he left told them,

"Here's my card, if you're ever in need of company or need a friend"

"Thanks Nor, hey do you like wrestling?", asked Ron.

"Heck yeah I do, I'm personally a big fan of SteelToe"

"No way me too, wow Nor you and I have a bunch of things in common"

"Yeah Ron I have to agree let's put those things to good use and hang out soon, you'll come along as well right Kim?"

"Wouldn't miss it bye Nor"

"Bye guys enjoy the rest of this beautiful day and don't get in to too much trouble."

"Haha we'll try"

"Till next time"

Ron and Kim left the station and drove away. Nor, however, just stood there looking back at the car until it was no longer in vision.

"Yes till next time indeed"

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter 3 is up, nothing better than leaving on a cliffhanger am I right? Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Steel Toe vs. Pain King

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

25 feet underneath Bueno Nacho in his hidden lair, was Nor making himself breakfast, the same he always makes, french toast with pancakes. He sure loves his pancakes.

After finishing up the last french toast, he put away everything else and put the dishes in the sink to clean later. His mind was too busy thinking about his plans with Kim and Ron to think of anything else.

He was going to a wrestling match with them to see Steel Toe vs. Pain King. He was generally excited, not so much for the match but for how quickly his plan was setting into motion.

He once again smiled knowing that the two had no idea what was heading their way and if everything went according to his plan, then he would rejoice at the prospect of successfully separating Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

He would finally be able to rest knowing everything would turn out the way it should have turned out since the beginning.

After all, he was almost in possession of the TimeCube, the cube which can send a person anywhere in time, created by no other than James Possible, a brilliant rocket scientist.

With it, Nor would be unstoppable and no amount of love can save the two teens from what they'll soon face.

His lair consists of two exits, one being an elevator which leads up to Bueno Nacho's men's bathroom stall, and an escape pod that shoots out of the Bueno Nacho sombrero modeled after one of Drakken's pods.

Leaving his lair through the elevator, Nor wondered what his life would be like if _**she**_ hadn't betrayed him but then he thought nothing of it remembering that you can't change a person's actions but you can change the path a person takes, with the TimeCube, Nor's plan will be all but complete.

/LINE BREAK/

Ron was practically jumping up and down like a five year old would after receiving a present from Santa, Kim just looked on in amusement.

"Come on Kim show some Steel Toe spirit"

"Ron you know I don't really like Steel Toe that much nor do I like wrestling at all for that matter"

"Then why do you want to go with us?"

"It's because of Nor, there's something off about him, I feel like he's hiding something from us"

"Really? I think he's a great guy, I mean we have so many things in common, I mean sure he's a bit older than us, has a wife and kid, and a steady job, but that is exactly why I don't think he's a suspicious guy"

"Ron you can never be so trusting, if you are, you could get hurt"

"I know but I just have this gut feeling that tells me Nor is a good guy"

"Well I still think there's something going on, and I'm gonna find out"

"Ok Kim but when you find that there's nothing and he's clean, we can all be friends"

"If that's true then yes we can"

"Good then let's get going we still have to pick up Nor and find seats, I don't want to be seated all the way in the back and I doubt Nor does too"

"Alright fine come on"

Nor had given Kim and Ron directions to an apartment building somewhere close to the city. When Kim and Ron arrived there, they were both looking for him but couldn't find him anywhere.

Suddenly, a couple of knocks could be heard from the window on the driver's side.

"Hey guys, you two pumped for this match as much as I am?"

"Booyeah Nor, hurry up and get in we still gotta find seats"

"Oh yeah I forgot, wouldn't want to be seated in the back now would we?"

"See I told you", Ron said to Kim, who just gave him a look.

"Alright let's go", was all she said back.

Upon getting to the parking lot, Kim noticed that they were going to be there awhile just looking for a spot.

"I'll get out and look for a spot or an opportunity to take one while you drive around the lot, okay?"

"Okay but if you find one and there's a car who wants to take it?"

"Don't worry I'll call you and tell you where I am"

"Okay I guess but if I find a spot before you I'll call you instead"

"Sounds good to me"

It took Nor and Kim twenty minutes before Kim received a call from Nor telling her to head towards the 10th row where he had found a spot.

Kim drove like her life depended on it until she found the spot and almost hit Nor who was signaling her to his position.

"Thank god we found one but I think the match started like ten minutes ago"

"Well there's nothing we can do about that I guess"

"Ugh I really hope we aren't sitting all the way in the back," complained Ron and Nor at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a can of soda", again in unison.

"Knock on wood", Ron said a little earlier than Nor did.

"Haha you owe me soda my dude"

"Guess so"

"Let's get inside before any more seats are taken"

"Yeah definitely"

The three of them found seats in the center of the room, it was surprisingly quiet at first with only whispers going around.

"It's a little quiet don't you think?" asked Kim who was not used to this level of silence during wrestling matches.

"Actually it won't get loud till after the fighters come out" answered Ron.

"Oh ok good then"

Suddenly the sound of an explosion echoed throughout the stadium and Ron and Kim put on serious looks on their faces.

"Time for another mission Ron"

"Aw this sucks right when the players were about to come out"

"Is there anything I could do to help?", asked Nor who seemed like he was upset with the disturbance of the match.

"No Nor, you go outside with the rest of these people, Ron and I will take care of things from here"

"But"

"No buts this is serious Nor and we can't put your life in danger please go"

"Alright I'll help the people evacuate the stadium"

"Good that helps plenty"

"Ron where'd you go?"

Suddenly Kim felt something nudge her on her shoulder. It was Rufus. She hadn't seen the little guy in like two weeks because he was at the veterinarian after damaging an internal organ after a fight with one of Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas.

"Rufus, what are you doing here? You should be in bed recovering"

"*gibberish* Ron *gibberish*"

"Ron is in trouble? Where is he?"

"*gibberish* downstairs *gibberish*"

"He's downstairs?"

"Hyeah"

"Let's go save him buddy"

"Hyeah!" the naked mole rat said with more emotion this time.

When they got downstairs, Kim was surprised to see Steel Toe on the left with what appeared to be a broken leg and a broken metallic foot. On the other side, she could see Pain King sprawled on the floor bleeding from his chest and arms, looks like he put up quite a fight she thought.

"Hey are you two alright?"

"He got us good the bastard"

"Who, who got you?"

"It was Jackie Oates he escaped prison and stole the amulet of Anubis again"

"Darn, I should've seen that one coming! It's so repetitive and predictable"

"There's something else you should know"

"Let me guess, he has Ron and is waiting for me after having planned his vengeance"

"Yup that's exactly what I was going to say"

"I gotta go don't worry paramedics are on their way, I've already contacted them"

"Thank you Kim Possible and good luck"

Walking down the hallway, Kim could hear the faint sound of bones cracking as she neared Jackie's room.

Inside she saw what she feared, Ron in the clutches of Anubis as he struggled to get free.

"Let him go Anubis, this is between you and me"

"Not until I have a little more fun girl"

"Enough games I told you to let him go"

Kim did one of her back flips and landed her foot on Anubis' face, causing him to stumble back a bit before he grumbled, "Arggh" and clutched Ron with a tighter grip effectively crushing him like a boa constrictor. "Hey Anubis! Look at me", Kim turned around to see Nor trying to distract Anubis by making faces and wagging his butt left and right like a tail.

This, only served to piss off Anubis as he yelled, threw Ron to the wall, and sprinted towards Nor, who just jumped out of the way and watched as Anubis fell face first into the ground. Kim had tripped him causing him to lose balance and fall hard on the concrete of Jackie's room. "Ouchie" thought Anubis as he started to get up.

"You'll both pay for that, I didn't spend all that time in jail planning my revenge for nothing", he yelped.

"Looks to me like you should've thought harder, but no worries I'm sure you'll have all the time in the world when Kim Possible sends you back to prison"

"Nor would you stop provoking him and what are you doing here? I told you to get out of here"

"I thought you could use all the help you can get and besides, I got tired of waiting around"

"That's still no excuse you could be in serious danger"

"Kim it's too late now just let him help", Ron said as he started to get up from the floor. After being thrown to the wall by Anubis, Ron's head hit the wall pretty hard, "Besides he did great distracting Anubis, he could prove to be helpful".

"I suppose"

"Great let's kick some old Egyptian butt"

"Leave the witty banter to Ron, Nor"

"Sure thing KP", spouted Nor who inadvertently gave away a little too much information.

"wHaT?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Guys not now Anubis is getting back up and he's even more pissed off then before", said Ron who was trying to focus on the danger at hand.

"Fine but this isn't over we are so talking about this"

"Sorry Kim", at this point Nor was cursing himself for the slip up, he knew that he had to control his mouth otherwise his plans were all but doomed and he didn't come this far for nothing.

"Which one of you is gonna die first?" asked a very angry Anubis, who failed to notice a certain naked mole rat above him holding an oversized looking plier in his hands.

As Rufus cut the amulet wrapped around his neck, Anubis turned back into Jackie Oates and Kim tackled him to the ground while Ron took the amulet from Rufus and said, "Thanks buddy that earned you some Bueno Nacho on me", then destroyed the amulet so he and Kim wouldn't have to worry about Anubis making a reappearance.

"Well that takes care of that", the police then barged in and yelled, "Nobody move, Middleton Police".

"Jackie Oates, you are under arrest for robbing a historic artifact and assault on the public."

"Aw shanks I lost again, is there any chance I can get out of jail with probation alone?"

"Nope and that's for the jury to decide when we take you to court so better get comfy in that cell of yours"

"Darnaggit"

After the police left and took Jackie prisoner, Kim went up to Nor with Ron right beside her and began interrogating him. "Something's off about you Nor. How do you know what Ron calls me, only us two and close friends should know about that nickname?".

Nor, expecting her to be cautious and wary of him, nodded and said, "I'm sorry Kim, I didn't know it would offend you if I called you that. I seriously had no idea that that was your nickname, I just thought it'd be a cool name for you, since we're friends now."

"See Kim, he just wanted to call you something friends call each other like what we have, plus he said he had no idea that KP is my nickname for you and frankly I believe him." said Ron who showed his trusting side once more and thought nothing of the incident between Nor and Kim.

"Ron that's something you do with close friends and we just met Nor, for all we know he could be some super villain trying to take over the world by getting close to us" Nor looked at her for a second, thinking, "Damn she is really close to figuring me out".

"Kim I would never ever do anything to jeopardize your lives, I'm just your average guy, with a wife and kids and an average job that barely pays well."

Kim thought very carefully about what she was insinuating and thought it best not to start something with someone she just met. "Maybe I am overreacting, I mean you've been nothing but kind to us, I feel bad for treating you like a murder suspect, I'm sorry"

"It's no problem Kim, I would be suspicious too if I were in your shoes, shall we let bye gones be bye gones?"

"I guess so Nor again I'm sorry I hope you'll forgive me"

Ron smiled as he saw his girlfriend forgive Nor who Ron was so sure was an honest to goodness person and kissed Kim on the cheek. "Unfortunately both fighters are too injured to fight so I guess we ought to go home".

Nor wasn't sure whether to let them go or whether to stick around them for a bit longer, he decided to go with the former. "Yeah I guess besides I promised my wife I'd make lunch today so I better go get a head start."

Kim realized that Nor came with them so she offered him to drive him back, "Thanks guys I appreciate it".

"It's no big Nor, after all we all have been through so much today a little drive might make things better".

The ride to Nor's "apartment" was spent in utter silence except for the wind passing through. When they finally got there, Nor said his thanks and asked to hang out soon and to Ron and Nor's surprise, Kim was the first one to agree.

Kim then proceeded to drive Ron to Bueno Nacho per his request, he did promise Rufus some chow after all, but after asking Kim if she wanted to tag along she just said, "Sorry Ron I'd love to but I gotta get home and get some rest that fight really tired me out"

"Well ok KP just call me if you need me or anything"

"You got it Ron" she then kissed Ron good bye and drove home.

When Kim got to her room, she closed and then locked her door, then jumped on her bed and took out her Kimmunicator. She called Wade and waited for like 5 minutes until he finally picked up. "What's up Kim, is something wrong? You don't usually call me, in fact it's usually the other way around."

"Hey Wade, I need a favor. There's this guy that Ron and I recently met and I'm not quite sure if we can trust him, there's just something off about the man. Can you check his records, see if you can pull up anything worth mentioning?"

"Kim that's very illegal. But since you're probably gonna use the puppy face which I just can't resist, fine I'll do it, I can have the information ready by tomorrow in the afternoon just give me the name. I'll call you later when I got it."

"Thanks Wade his name is Norman, Norman... he never gave us a last name is that ok?"

"I'll run a cross reference to every Norman in the area any physical attributes I should know about, hair color, eye color, does he wear glasses?"

"He has blonde hair with streaks of black running from his roots, he has blue eyes, and no he doesn't wear glasses.

"The hair alone should be enough to go on, I highly doubt there's too many blonde Normans with black streaks in their hair"

"Thanks Wade, you rock"

Wade, blushing a bit at the compliment, just replied with "Like you always say it's no big, but this is the last time Kim"

"You got it oh and please don't tell Ron unlike me, he doesn't think there's anything wrong with Nor"

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's right?"

"That is why I called you, to find out"

"Wade out Kim"

Kim looked out her window with a sense of determination in her eyes. "I will find out the truth about you Nor, even if it hurts Ron's opinion of you and his trust in you as well"

* * *

Meanwhile, underground Bueno Nachos, Nor was berating himself for screwing up big time, not once in his life had he felt like an utter fool. Other than **_that_** time long ago. "Curses, why oh why did I have to open my damn mouth?".

"At least she doesn't suspect me any more, now the only thing I can do is continue with the plan." Nor said as he stared at his monitor that read,

 **Phase 2: Obtain the TimeCube**

Nor could only smile as he held in his hand a replica of the TimeCube, this time it's nothing but a mere fake. James Possible will never notice the difference by the time his plan moves to phase 3. At that thought, Nor started to laugh a wicked laugh, "Finally I will soon take away what you love most Kim Possible."

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you go, another chapter completed oof this one took a while but I do hope you all enjoy it, till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Summer Vacation

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 5, enjoy!

* * *

Ron felt like he was being burnt alive, now he knew how bacon felt when being crisped on a pan. He was lying in bed and it was only 6:39 in the morning, "6:39 in the morning!?" How was this possible? He isn't well known for being an early bird, that was for sure. More importantly, why did he feel like he was the bacon that was burning to a black crisp?

Ron looked outside an gave a slight yawn that was quickly wiped away after seeing the hot blazing sun staring at him intently. Ron couldn't believe it, Summer had finally arrived and there was nothing he wanted more than to spend it with his wonderful girlfriend. He picked up his phone and dialed her number already having it memorized.

Ring ring ring pick up come on, he thought. Finally she answered her phone and said, "What's up Ron? Did you need anything? I'm surprised to hear you're awake at this hour"

"Yeah actually I did need something Kim, I need you. And to answer your question, the bright sun woke me up as I felt I was being burned alive"

"Do you want me to come over or do you want to come over here instead?"

"You can come over, my parents left for work already and they left breakfast ready downstairs"

"Sounds great I'll be over in ten"

"Okay, I'll be waiting for ya"

"Bye Ron", after Kim hung up, Ron went to go take a quick shower before she came over. He didn't want to be smelling like sweat at 6 in the morning.

Ten minutes later, Kim knocked on Ron's door, at that time Ron had been drying off his hair. Putting on a shirt before getting the door, Ron smiled at the face of the girl who captured his heart.

He kissed her passionately, enjoying the warmth of her lips bracing against his own. As they parted for air, he invited her inside to eat breakfast. He said he wanted to go do something today and asked her if she had any plans this evening. She simply told him that she was free up until this afternoon where she and Monique had plans to go shopping all evening. This of course was a lie, Kim just wanted an excuse to get out by the afternoon so that Wade can inform her of who Nor really is.

"Well then can I tag along with you gals?"

"Sorry Ron but this is a girls only venture, or did you have some sort of desire to see us in bikinis?" Kim asked playfully, even though she just made it up on the spot so that Ron wouldn't keep asking to come along.

"No no not at all I mea not that I wouldn't want to see you in a bikini Kim it's just that..."

"Hahaha I'm sorry Ron I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that but that's sweet of you"

"Haha very funny Kim stop playing with me would ya?"

"OK OK"

"Well what do you think of finishing up that picnic that was interrupted earlier?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, only problem is we don't have any food to bring and it'd probably take too long to prepare any right now"

"You forget Kim you're staring at the next five star chef of Middleton's soon to be new restaurant Chez Ron"

"Well then I guess that takes care of the food problem"

"Indeed just give me 20 minutes and I'll be done"

"Ok babe I'll just be waiting in the living room watching TV"

"Sure thing", Ron said before kissing her and getting the things he needed for the picnic.

Twenty three minutes passed until Ron emerged from the kitchen and told Kim that the food was ready and they could get going now. Kim just nodded and motioned towards the door. Ron grabbed the basket and walked with her towards the car. The ride to the park was relaxing, both teens were listening to some hip hop music that was playing on the radio.

They finally got to the park and found a spot just beneath a tree that had a nice shade for them to sit under. As they took a seat, Ron opened the basket and Kim was surprised to see so many different kinds of choices to eat. There was a turkey, ham, and cheese wrap, a penne pasta salad, handmade pizza pockets, and a bottle of grape soda.

"Wow Ron, you outdid yourself this time"

"That's just it time, if given more time, I could've made a wider variety of assortments for today"

"Don't stress the little stuff Ron, you did great"

"Thanks Kim enjoy the lunch I made it especially for you"

"Thanks Ron, you are the best boyfriend a girl can have"

"Aw that means so much to me Kim"

From roughly thirty feet afar, stood Nor who had on a molecular fascial mask, which masks someone's face to look like anyone they want, currently Nor looked like a 70 year old man. Nor also had on ultra sound wave headphones which could detect sound from 100 miles away but since he was close to them he had it set on a lower setting. Nor, while listening to the couple's conversation could only scowl in disgust. He wanted to go over there and beat that girl senseless, but he knew he had to bide his time before he could strike.

Besides, he was only on a recon mission, there was no need to get involved with them either. If they saw him, they wouldn't in a million years suspect it was actually Nor, the man they think they know.

As Ron and Kim continued their picnic, Kim got an odd feeling that they were being watched but when she looked around her surroundings, all she saw was nature, a lady walking her dog, a woman and her children playing in the park, and an old man sitting on a bench. Not one of those people seemed like they would be guilty of stalking except maybe the old geezer who was weird, but that didn't mean he was some stalker and Kim didn't want to judge the man. She also didn't want to kill the mood, it was already nicely set up and Ron wanted this so bad, she just didn't want to ruin it.

Ron was in euphoria, here he was, at the park, having a picnic with his gorgeous girlfriend and enjoying the sun's rays, what could be better than this, he thought. As Ron leaned in to kiss Kim, she pulled back just as their lips were going to make contact to have a little fun before engaging in a full out make out session.

"Hey!", exclaimed Ron, who was keeping up with Kim's shenanigans. "No fair".

"If you want a kiss, you got to work for one hehe"

"Come on Kim... fine if that's how you wanna play"

In the end, Ron was getting more and more tired chasing after Kim to go on, so Kim went up to him and enveloped herself in his loving arms. "I think it's time to go, it seems to be getting dark"

"Yeah I guess"

"Don't worry Ron, we have all summer"

Leaving the park, Nor began to follow them, although he kept a good distance, he had already noticed how Kim was eyeing everyone within her proximity to check if anyone was spying on her. He knew Kim was very sharp and that she would know if something's up but without much to go on she had dropped the subject.

Nor just watched as Ron and Kim drove home and got in his car to leave too. Once he was inside his car, he removed his molecular facial mask and his ultra sound wave headphones. Nor wrote something down on a piece of paper and shoved it in his glove box, then he began to drive to his lair where he would finish up his recent project.

When he got there, he found the blueprints for a new invention he was building, even though if he had to admit, the schematics were not his own, but a rather intelligent mind, Wade Load. He stole them from him before coming here to help him in his endeavor in destroying Kim Possible.

His plan was simple really, it consisted of a couple steps. First, he would cause a drift between Kim and Ron. Next, he would make sure that Kim's friends hated her for things she didn't quite do. And finally, the last step that will complete his revenge consists of one final act, ruining the Possible family's relationship with their daughter/sister.

The invention Nor was just about to complete was a variation on the love ray that Wade had built to enamor Monique, however instead of a gun, it was going to be just a liquid that when mixed in with a drink will have the full effects of the love potion. The only difference between this version from Wade's being that instead of falling in love with who ever you see first, you fall in love with who ever you choose, this will be done by mixing the liquid with the person of choice's DNA. Luckily, Nor had just acquired some the other day when visiting Middleton High. Nor thought this would be perfect for separating Ron from Kim and thus breaking Kim's heart. It also removed that annoying timer that determines how long the effects will last.

"I will make it a slow change so that she will believe that Ron is actually in love with someone else instead of suspecting he's being controlled by me"

Nor smiled, knowing no one else had a better chance at success at this than him.

Who else knows the heart of Kim Possible more than the guy who's been with her for the past 20 years.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you go guys, another chapter. Geez it isn't a long chapter but it sure does pack a punch at least in the end anyways, hope you all figured out Nor's actual identity, if not don't worry you'll get it soon enough. Also I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but I was studying for AP exams so I couldn't, don't worry tho if I miss a day I'll make it up as soon as I can. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Open Heart

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 6, enjoy!

* * *

It was 4:34 in the morning when Ron was jolted awake by the sound of his kitchen window opening or closing, deciding to check out what made that noise, Ron got out of bed and put on some clothes. When he got downstairs to the kitchen, it appeared as if nothing happened but Ron knew what he heard and he was going to find out what happened.

He started by checking the cabinets for stolen items, like pepper, salt, and other things like bowls, plates, cups. Ron like to keep everything in order and in check since he did aspire to become a top chef after all. He then moved to check his refrigerator to check for any stolen food. However, when he opened the fridge, it appeared to have everything he knew was supposed to be there.

Next, he checked to see if there were any dropped items from a possible intruder, however he found nothing that could prove he was certain someone had broken in.

This left Ron very confused, who could possibly make that very distinct noise other than someone either opening or closing the window?

As Ron began thinking that maybe it was just the wind or something, he began getting thirsty, so he opened the fridge for some orange juice, but when he went to get some, he noticed the juice looked a bit odd.

The orange juice which should look orange, turned to a different shade of orange, it looked like orange-red, or was it pink? All Ron knew was that he bought it yesterday and it was perfectly orange then, so how could it turn a different color so quickly?

Ron decided that it didn't matter cause he was too thirsty and too tired to care, so he drank the juice and went back to bed not even noticing the pink glow emanating from his body.

In the morning, Ron stretched out his legs and arms as he yawned and complained to his naked mole rat best friend, Rufus about how early it was, "Rufus don't you think we should go back to bed I mean I don't think we have any plans today right?"

"Hyeah!"

"Exactly, so then why are you giving me that look?"

"Nachos!"

"You want Bueno Nacho at this hour?" Ron asked as he checked the time shoeing that it was already 11:45.

"Oh crap it's almost lunch time, let me ask Kim if she wants to come with us to get some Nacos"

Ron beeped Kim and asked her if she wanted to come along but unfortunately, Kim told Ron that she had to run some errands with her mother that day.

"Oh man, oh well that won't stop us from getting any nacos right Rufus?"

"Hyeah!" squeaked Rufus as he hopped in Ron's pocket.

"Let's get going"

Ron then drove Rufus and himself to Bueno Nacho and ordered three orders of Nacos, chimiritos, and fries.

Ned had told Ron that there was going to be a new addition to the menu but it was totally classified until the release of it so he couldn't tell Ron just that something great was coming.

Ron was excited about the news and sat back down to eat his food, but not before going to the soda machine to get some Mountain Dew first. While at the machine, he could see the many tables in the fast food restaurant. Among on of the tables, he spotted Bonnie, who he sweared looked like she changed into Aphrodite, the goddess of love and the sexiest woman ever.

Ron shook his head, "It's just a hormonal thing that's all", he thought but when he took another glance he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked.

At one point, Ron couldn't take it anymore and walked over to her. She had been crying, the bags under her eyes were evidence of that, now he was worried.

"Bon Bon? What's wrong? I've never seen you this upset before?"

"Ron Stoppable? Just my luck, here to ruin my day?"

"No actually, I came over here to see if you're ok, it pains me to see you hurting"

"No really, what's your end game?"

"I'm legitimately serious."

"Fine, I guess telling you won't ruin me any more than it already has"

"Oh come now, I already told you, I have no ulterior motive"

Fine... Brick broke up with me"

"What!?"

"Yeah something about how I'm too bossy for his good looks to handle or whatever"

"What an ass. I'm surprised you didn't dump him sooner, you deserve much better"

"R-really?"

"Oh yeah someone like, someone like, like me", as soon as Ron said that he regretted it, he practically just admitted having a thing for Bonnie, his girlfriend's worst enemy.

"Huh? But you're dating Kim, are you dating her?"

"Uh yeah, I just meant you should date someone like me uh just forget I said anything Bye!"

'Bonnie was very confused, but one thing was clear, Ron Stoppable had the hots for her and she was going to use that to her advantage.

"Ron, wait!"

Ron looked back in surprise, he didn't think she would want to keep talking to a loser like him. "What's up Bon Bon?"

"I was just wondering if you're free today?"

"Bonnie I really shouldn't be hanging out with you, I mean I reeaally want to but Kim wouldn't appreciate it if I did" Ron blinked when he realized he extended the word "really" enthusiastically. 'What is up with me', he thought.

"Oh I know but if she's not here, my guess is that she's busy and you are not and I need someone to hang out with so I don't end up eating my depression away.

"Wouldn't want you doing that, even though it sounds like a great idea personally"

"Hehe I forgot how funny you are"

Ron blushed at the compliment. "Ha thanks Bonnie, I guess I have nothing to do so ok I'll hang out with you"

"Great let's go", she said by tugging his arm and pulling her towards her.

Bonnie thought of places to go and things to do with Ron, long enough to keep him around until she finally thought of the perfect place, "let's go to J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium"

"Ooh great choice!"

"I know now come on."

When they got there, Ron ran over to the mini golf section and called Bonnie over to play a match. Bonnie smiled thinking of ways to seduce Ron and eventually pull him away from Kim. However, she stopped to think that maybe she was just ruining another relationship, even if that relationship didn't include her. Did she really want to get the darker side of karma's boot yet again?

"Hey Ron, can I ask you something? Do you love Kim?"

"Who? Oh Kim yeah yeah of course", 'WOAH did I just ask who was Kim Possible?!' thought Ron as he contemplated how in the world he could have forgotten who Kim was. Something weird is going on with him and he just can't figure it out.

"Really? Cause you don't sound too sure"

"Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Well cause I was wondering how you felt about me?"

"Bon Bon I think you're beautiful and smart and perfect in every way..." Ron said dreamily. 'Ok now I know something is off, wait what's going on? Am I stuck in my own head!?'

"What? Really? But what about Kim, don't you think that of her"

"Who's Kim?" asked a now seemingly possessed Ron.

"Ok now I know something is up Ronald, are you playing me?"

"Not at all Bonnie, I just think that you're far superior to whoever this Kim chick is"

"Kim, as in Kim Possible your girlfriend ring a bell?"

"Nope, sorry but Bonnie Rockwaller does and she's the only girl I want to be with right now" 'Like, no she's not'

"Is this some sick trick, that is it Ron Stoppable I won't help you break Kim's heart or maybe you two planned to ruin me even more than you already have but I'm done! I"m going home" as quickly as she said this, Ron stormed after her, and to her surprise, kissed her.

"It's no trick Bonnie, right now the only girl for this guy, is you" 'God no fight it Stoppable fight it' thought the Ron who was trapped in his own brain.

"Okay Ron let me get this straight, you having dated Kim all of senior year up to now all of a sudden have this thing for ME? I don't believe you, but you did kiss me which shows that you might be serious in thinking you do have a thing for me. Which would mean you really have no clue who Kim is?"

"All I got from that whole rant of yours Bon Bon is that I think I love you so won't you please be mine?"

"Ok yup I'll take that as a yes to all my questions, let's take you to Kim do you have any idea where she would be" 'She's at the mall get helppp' thought inner Ron.

"Nope"

"Ok well I'm going to take you to her house and see if any one there can help you"

"Or we could take a stroll through the park"

"You need help"

"The Ron man needs no help just love"

"Oh god, this might take a while"

Bonnie drove Ron to the Possible household, hoping someone was there to help. When she rang the doorbell, a man with dark brown hair opened the door and asked "Hey Bonnie, hey Ron strange seeing you together, is there a mission or something going on I don't know about?"

"Worse, Mr. Possible, " answered Bonnie, "Ron here is suddenly in love with me and doesn't even remember who Kim is, my guess is that he's under some kind of spell"

"Sounds like quite the pickle you're in Ron haha sorry bad joke, anyways lets' get inside to get a diagnostic for you"'

"Thanks Mr. Stoppable do I have to stay or should I go?"

"Well considering Ron has all of a sudden fallen for you I'd think if you left he'd do anything to get out and follow you"

"Makes sense, I'll just grab a chair and stay put"

"Wow you're quite the well behaved young lady, I wonder why you give so much trouble to my Kimmie-Cub?"

"I don't know we always had this sort of competitiveness towards each other, it especially grew in high school when we both became cheerleaders and the top at that, but I always hated being second best so I made it my mission to try to bring her down, thing is every time I succeeded she was always brought back up by that special someone sitting in your chair over there"

"I see, so you think that if you put your petty rivalry aside, you two might decide to become friends?"

"I-I don't know really, it never crossed my mind. I was always so mean to her, I feel that she would never forgive me for the things that I've done to her."

"I'm sure she will as long as you show her that you've changed and that you are willing to put your past aside then I'm sure Kimmie would love to become friends with you"

"I suppose..."

"Alright Ron, let's see what we can get out of you"

"Is this going to help me get a date with Bonnie?"

"Ok seems we have a lot of work to do, I just hope we can get this done before Kim gets back

"Would it really be that bad if she found out? I mean maybe I can use this to prove that I care about becoming friends with her, by showing her that I want Ron to overcome this instead of letting him fall for me like I initially planned."

"What? Never mind that you turned a new leaf and that's all that matters now give me a hand with getting Ron on the table"

"Sure"

They both got Ron to lie flat on the table albeit a bit of struggle on Ron's part, mainly because he wanted to stare at Bonnie's face all day.

"Running a full diagnostics check now" said Mr. Dr. P as he pressed a button on his computer that would monitor Ron's blood stream components and check to see if there was any foreign substances in his blood.

"Huh" he said strangely.

"What what does it say?"

"It says that Ron's blood is pumped full of oxytocin, in other words his blood is full of love hormones"

"What how can that be? He seemed fine until he saw me"

"I think I better ask Wade about this, if I recall from what Kim told me, he worked with something similar to make a love ray"

"A love ray? Really?"

"Yes seriously"

"What do we do with Ron he's clearly stuck in this love for me phase"

"I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to see what happens, Kim might find out about this after all"

"Again, I don't think that would be a bad idea, he is her boyfriends after all."

"I guess you're right"

And with that, Bonnie went home after a long struggle of getting Ron to leave her alone and failing until Mr. Dr. P knocked Ron out. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nor's lair, he had just finished watching how the events of Ron's love for Bonnie scene was playing out, when he realized he had made a mistake. He hadn't counted on Bonnie playing the nice girl and handing the love sick Ron over to the Possibles.

This put a damper on his plans cause now he had to either start over with a new target which would prove fruitless considering they already know about the love potion or find another way to separate Kim and Ron. This would also prove to be difficult considering they know now that someone is after their separation.

Nor frowned as he realized he failed big time, this small almost irrelevant mistake turned out to be one that would be a pain in his ass forever.

He almost freaked when he thought that he was heard when he went to pour his love mixture in with Ron's orange juice, but found that Ron was just as foolish as he remembered.

Yet, despite overcoming that tiny obstacle, here he is barraged by another one, one that is actually the complete opposite of tiny.

His plan hit a fork in the road, but as he has experienced time and time again, things like this happen and it won't stop him from achieving his revenge.

* * *

A/N: Till next time guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stuck in Love

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 7, enjoy!

* * *

As Ron woke up, he felt a really bad headache coming on. "Ow why does it feel like I was hit by a truck".

This woke Kim up who fell asleep on Ron's lap. She had been completely worried all night after she got a call from her dad.

 **Flashback:**

"Um honey there's been an incident with Ron, now before you freak let me explain he's not in mortal danger or anything, but..."

"But what dad? I'm literally freaking out now you tell me not to but I can't help it if it concerns Ron".

"Well you see Bonnie came over with Ron earlier and..."

"Hold on what was Bonnie doing hanging with _my_ Ron?" Kim asked possessively.

"Honey I told you not to freak. Now Bonnie came here asking for help saying that Ron had all of a sudden fallen in love with her and she had no intention of ruining your relationship with him"

"And you believe her? Dad did you forget all the horrible things she'd done to ruin my reputation?"

"Kimmie Bonnie really has changed, I've seen it in her eyes: regret, it was all over her face. She wants to make amends and possibly become friends."

"Ok fine moving on what about Ron? Did you help him is he ok?"

"Actually Kimmie Cub Ron has been given a very large amount of the same type of love potion that Wade had used on Monique, with the exception that Wade used a gun"

"So someone attempted to ruin my relationship with Ron by making him fall in love with Bonnie? Hahaha oh man what a cliched villain plan and my god it failed epically. Did this villain really think that he could separate me from Ron using Bonnie?"

"Honey this villain used something much stronger than Wade's invention and I don't know how to fix it only Wade might know you're gonna have to give him a call"

"Ok dad will do thanks for keeping an eye on him".

"Sure thing honey Ron's asleep now by the way we had to knock him out he just wanted to follow Bonnie"

"Where is Bonnie anyways?"

"She left but she might want to talk to you soon, try not to be so hard on her I'm sure she gets enough backlash from her peers"

"Sure thing dad thanks again bye"

Kim's mom looked at her and just said, "Something bad happen to Ron?"

"Yeah but nothing too serious I'm sure Wade will figure things out but dad is keeping him at our house for the time being"

"Well alright then let's head home and see what's up"

"Yeah let's go"

When they got home, Kim helped her mom with the groceries and went downstairs to find Ron sleeping on the couch with a blanket covering him from feet to shoulders.

"He looks so peaceful"

"He sure does" Kim jumped in surprise.

"Dad you scared me"

"Sorry bout that, anyways Ron will be out until morning"

"Alright well then I guess I'll go to sleep you don't mind if I sleep here do you? Just in case he returns to normal when he wakes up."

"Alright Kim I'll make an exception this time"

"Thanks dad"

 **End of Flashback**

"Ron how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm missing something or more like someone, oh yeah where is Bonnie? I need to find her"

"Ron it's me Kim, you know, you're girlfriend?"

"Uh sorry doesn't ring a bell maybe you got the wrong Ron"

"Nope and I'm sure of it, but don't worry I'll fix you up in no time"

"I don't need fixing I'm..."

"Is Ronald awake honey?" asked Kim's mom as she and her husband walked in downstairs.

"Yeah but he won't stay still, says he wants to go look for Bonnie"

As soon as she said that, her father went up to Ron and knocked him out. "Dad!"

"Sorry Kimmie Cub but Ron is no help to us in his current state so until Wade can help fix him, he's better to us unconscious"

"I guess so"

"I know so honey"

"Alright you two help me carry him to the car"

"Ok" was the dual response.

After getting Ron in the car, following many back crunching noises from stretching, they all hopped in the car and drove over to Wade's house who had been expecting their arrival.

"Man, I didn't think that Ron would weigh that much, what has he been eating?"

"Actually after the aliens attacked, Ron has been working out more even though he was already fit from running from evil villains and stuff"

"Wow Ron sure has been keeping himself busy, I'm proud. Ron always was like a son to me."

"Glad to hear that dad now can we please head inside I want to make sure nothing goes wrong"

As they carried Ron over to Wade's room for closer examination using one of Wade's new DNA scanner which tests for foreign substances inside someone's blood stream, Wade asked, "How are you holding up Kim"

"Surprisingly well Wade. I'm not as mad as I thought I'd be I mean someone clearly tried to break me and Ron and failed big time"

"Yup I would say so whoever did this probably didn't think of me finding out about this and reversing its effects"

"Thanks Wade you rock big time and I know I say that all the time but you truly are deserving of it"

"Thanks Kim I appreciate it I just hope we can fix Ron up soon before anything bad happens"

"My guess is that Ron won't feel a thing and will wake up just as new"

Wade then proceeded to scan Ron and just as he had suspected, Ron was full of oxytocin, the love hormone.

"Yup whoever did this used my formula to create their own version of it and it's _really_ similar to mine. Man I should file for copyright"

"How do you reverse it?"

"It's actually really simple Kim, all you do is add a little bit of spice and add it to the other ingredients and then it should work..." said Wade jokingly.

"Seriously Wade how?"

"Well to reverse the effects I'd have to drain the oxytocin out of his system which isn't easy but I should be able to do it in a few hours, I've actually built something just for that in case this ever came to happen and look at that, it did"

"Ok then let's get started"

"Yeah I'll be right back I'm gonna go get the Ionreversal Ray". A few minutes later, Wade returned with his new toy.

"What's that?"

"It's what I built. I originally designed it to separate ions from living things and then reversing it's electrical charge"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I was bored"

"Oh ok"

"Anyways with a bit of tweaking here and there... and there it's complete. Now it'll separate the oxytocin hormones from Ron's blood and place them inside this container which I guess resembles a gun's magazine"

"Alright Wade! You rock you know that?"

"Only every time you say it"

Wade then moved Ron's body which was lying on one of his lab tables and placed him closer to where he was sitting.

"I know I said this would take a few hours but I didn't think about how fast the extraction process would be so it really shouldn't take longer than 15 minutes"

"That's great Wade..." began Kim before she was interrupted by Wade, "However he is gonna need 24 hours before waking up to fully remove the effects of the hormone"

"Oh well we've waited this long, I mean as long as he's back to the Ron we all know and love then everything will be fine"

"Roger that Kim but I still think you should go home and get some rest yourself, you look like you haven't gotten much sleep in a while"

"Alright but I'll be here in the morning to check in on him"

"Works for me, stop by at 8:00 and we'll both wake him up to see how he feels sound good to you?"

"That's perfect, thanks Wade I'm gonna head out now, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Kim take care"

Kim and her parents drove back home, when they got inside, Kim went up to her room to sleep.

'Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day, at least for Ron when he wakes up, I really hope he turns out ok' thought Kim before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Nor's plan failed, what will happen next I wonder? Oh well wait till the next chapter to find out. Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lost Memories

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 8, enjoy!

* * *

Ringgggg, Ringgggg, Ringgggg. The sound of Wade's alarm rang loudly and without much trouble, Ron reached over and turned it off. His head felt like it went ten rounds with Floyd Mayweather with a stunning score of 0-10, with Mayweather leading with 10 wins.

"Oww, jeez Rufus what hit me, a bus or a train?"

But there was only silence because Rufus was still with the Possibles, more specifically, the twins who were given orders by Ron to take care of him in case something ever happened to his owner.

"Must be with the tweebs I guess"

"Where am I? Looks like inside the matrix or something."

"You're inside my room, Ron"

"Wade? Is that really you?" Ron asked after poking Wade in the cheek to check to see if he's real or not.

"Yup it's me, I'm really here Ron"

"Oh cool, where's Kim?"

"Haha looks like my ray worked, how you feeling, any better?"

"Huh what ray? and yeah my headache is subsiding."

"Ok that's good, let me call Kim and tell her to come over"

"Please and thank you"

Wade called Kim but not before giving Ron one last look over, 'hmm he seems different, has he been working out?'

"Hey Wade what's up did something happen?"

"Hey Kim, just wanted to tell you that sleeping beauty woke up" from the other side of the phone, Kim could hear a very distant, "Hey!" echo through.

"Haha ok, I'll be right over"

Wade turned back to Ron and told him, "She's on her way"

"Great so what is up with you Wade?"

"Nothing much, just been tinkering with a couple different things like the ray gun I used to bring you back to normal"

"Oh cool wait what do you mean 'back to normal', what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember what happened?, someone poisoned you with the same drug I used on Monique that made her fall in love with me"

"Really? Then who did I end up falling in love with?"

"Bonnie"

"Oh god not Bonnie she hates me, she does hate me right?"

"Actually, after this whole incident she says she doesn't resent you or Kim and that she wants to make amends for causing you two so much trouble"

"Wow people really can change"

"Yup"

"I still don't understand. Who would want to make me fall in love with Bonnie and for what reason?"

"Isn't it obvious Ron? It's to separate you from Kim"

"But there's nothing going on between Kim and I, I mean we're just friends, even though I have had thoughts of what it would be like dating her, if the moodulator incident proved anything it's that we aren't meant to be"

"Ron you are joking right? You and Kim have been dating for the past year"

"Wade is this some type of sick joke or something?, because if it is I don't appreciate it, this past year was spent between Kim and I just going on missions and hanging out but not as a couple."

"Oh no, Kim is not gonna be happy when she gets here"

"Why is that?"

"Because this is no sick joke, it's the truth and she will tell you so herself"

"Wade do you really think I wouldn't know whether I'm dating Kim or not?"

"Only if you lost some of your memories which is exactly what I think happened to you"

It was at that moment when Wade and Ron jumped at the sound of the doorbell, both of them had been too freaked out about the revelation of Ron's missing memories that they were surprised to hear the sound of the bell.

Mrs. Load went to open the door and was happy to see Kim as always, she was happy to see Wade having human contact period.

"Hello Mrs. Load where can I find Wade and Ron?"

"They're in Wade's room hon, are you going to be staying long? I made cookies, would you all like some?"

"I would love some cookies and I'm sure the boys would too"

"Great I'll get some plates and meet you in the room"

"Thanks Mrs. Load I appreciate it"

"It's no problem hun, I'm always happy to see Wade spending time with actual human beings"

"Both Ron and I love spending time with Wade, he's such a great help to us whenever we need him he's always there"

"Love to hear it"

Kim then made her way over to Wade's room where she found Wade typing furiously on his computer and Ron was sitting on Wade's bed with a shell shocked look on his face. When Ron made eye contact with Kim, his face changed to a warm and colorful smile, "Hey KP"

"Hey Ron I missed you"

"I haven't gone anywhere"

"I know but it felt like you had and I needed some Ron shine"

"Haha I guess"

Wade had just been watching their interaction but he knew he had to step in and explain the situation to Kim, but that didn't mean he feared what her reaction would be.

"Hey Kim there's something that I have to tell you about Ron"

At the mention of this, Ron lowered his head while Kim looked confused.

"What situation, Ron is clearly back to normal and we can now go back to living our normal lives, we have to find who did this to him first but that'll come.." Wade interrupted her and said, "Kim listen Ron isn't 100% back to normal, he is missing parts of his memories"

"Ok like what parts?"

"Like the part where you and him get together after Junior Prom"

Kim's face went through three stages: the blank face, the confused face, and finally the 'it finally hit me' face. "W-w-what?"

"Ron doesn't remember ever forming a romantic relationship with you"

"But but he has to"

"Kim..."

"No there has to be a way there has to"

"I'm trying to find a solution but for now the best thing we can do for him right now is just course through it just like when you lost your memories of you two dating"

"But this isn't fair, in fact this shouldn't even be happening, how did this even happen Wade?"

"Well, I suppose that after extracting the oxytocin from his blood, I took out too much and some of the hormones that powered his feelings for you were extracted as well, thus making him lose his memories of him ever dating you."

"This isn't fair Wade how long until he can even remember anything, what if his memories don't come back? Will he ever love me again?"

"Woah slow down there Kim, Ron will turn out alright, that I can guarantee you"

"But how do you know? I mean the what ifs out weigh the hope of him getting better"

"Kim you need to calm down think for a second, when you lost your memories, you didn't just lose the memories of you dating Ron, you lost all of them, in this case, Ron only lost bits of his memories, which means..."

"Which means that there's a greater chance he'll get them back and faster than when I lost them"

"Exactly, and you recovered your memories naturally so I recommend taking Ron around town with you, even though it's summer, Middleton High should still be open so take him to some classes to refresh his memories"

"Will do Wade thanks a lot"

"It's no problem"

"Oh and Wade did you ever find out anything about you know who?"

"Oh you mean Nor?"

"Yes Wade but there's a reason I used you know who instead of his actual name you know"

"Yeah but Ron doesn't remember anything up to Junior Prom"

"I guess so but have you found anything or not?"

"No Kim not a trace of who he is, I couldn't find a single thing about him, not a driver license, not a passport, not even a bank account, it's almost as if he doesn't exist"

"Now that is definitely strange, do you think it was him who tried to separate Ron and me?"

"Don't know Kim but I wouldn't cast that possibility aside just yet"

"Hmm I'll definitely need to investigate who this Nor character _really_ is, there's just something about him that seems fishy to me"

"And I will help you as best I can which you know is always the best there is"

"Thanks again Wade"

"Let's go Ron"

"Sure thing KP", throughout the whole conversation between Kim and Wade, Ron had remained silent, he knew he had no idea what they were talking about so he just tuned them out. Besides, he thought, 'I'm sure this will all resolve itself in no time and then everyone will laugh about this later'

* * *

Underneath a Buenos Nacho stood a man who had no idea how he got to where he was, all he remembered was who he was but he had no idea what he was doing in a dark cave like place. He seemed to be in a dark room with the only light is the one being the ones illuminated from the many computers by a desk which oddly resembles the bat cave systems.

"Where am I? Where's Kim, maybe I can use this giant computer to contact Wade and get out if here"

Just as he said that, he realized there was a green light coming from a corner of the cave. Walking towards it, he realized it actually lead to an elevator. Curious as to what it would lead to and hopefully an exit, he stepped in and clicked on the up arrow.

When he got to the highest floor there was, he guessed there was only one floor based on the movement of the elevator. Walking out of the elevator, he realized he was in the bathroom of his favorite fast food restaurant, Bueno Nacho.

He walked over to see if anyone was still open and to his disappointment, all the lights were out and there was a 'closed' sign by the door. Trying to find a key or something so he wouldn't set off any alarm, he failed and decided he didn't want to spend the night at Bueno Nacho but at the same time he did always say he would eventually before he died. This was his chance, completely forgetting about thinking why he was even there or anything, he just took off his shoes and stepped back in the kitchen and fell asleep.

However, he had no idea about the two cameras that could clearly see what was going on inside with it's night vision mode nor did he have any idea about the ten year old tech genius who was watching and who had previously hacked their security footage just in case anything like a stranger sleeping at Bueno Nacho ever showed up.

The tech genius, otherwise known as Wade Load, proud member of Team Possible, watched intently as the guy Kim had described to the letter took off his shoes and fell asleep in the Bueno Nacho kitchen. He was flabbergasted to say the least, he had to tell Kim about this, better yet he could show her since he always kept a CD of everything he ever recorded but not tonight, he would wait till tomorrow.

Wade shut his computer off and went to bed hoping Kim could get to the bottom of this Nor guy, 'what was he possibly doing at Bueno Nacho? and how did he get there? I'm going to have to check previous footage to find out' And with that last thought Wade's eyes felt the heavy weight of sleep over taking them as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** That was a knot twister alright, hope you enjoyed, Wade and Kim are getting close to the truth now it's only a matter of time, haha pun. Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Figuring It Out

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 9, enjoy!

* * *

Kim yawned as she got out of her twin sized bed, oh the irony, then looked out the window hoping to see a clear and sunny morning, but found it was foggy and mucky, not your typical weather here at Middleton. As she was about to open her window she heard a really loud crash coming from downstairs. Soon after, Kim ran as fast as her legs could take her to access the damage.

"Oh my head", said Ron who had hit his head with a pan apparently. After finding out about his 'condition', Kim insisted he stayed at her place last night with hopes of recovering some of his lost memories. Kim's dad let it slide as long as Ron made breakfast.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the things I need to make one of my famous soufflé"

"Well as nice as that sounds, I'm going to have to ask you to be more careful, you already hurt your head too much"

"Kim I never hurt my head, I was drugged, _remember?_ "

"I know I know but still amnesia or partial amnesia in your case has been the root of our relationship's struggle recently and I just can't bear for it to take this long. When are your memories going to return?"

"Kim I'm sure they'll come back to me soon, but it's not something you can just snap your fingers and make it appear. This thing takes time"

"Yeah I guess, well I'll leave you to make your soufflé. I'm gonna go shopping", lied Kim who knew exactly what she was really planning on doing.

"Okey dokey Kim have fun and be back soon, this soufflé is better served hot!"

"I'll think of you and your soufflé while I'm out byeee"

As Kim walked out the door, she glanced back just to make sure she wasn't being watched by Ron and left her house. Walking a couple feet from where she originally stood on the driveway, she pulled out her Kimmunicator and dialed for Wade.

When Wade picked up he exclaimed, "Kim!, I was just about to call you, I found out something about that Nor guy you asked about"

"Really? That's great what did you learn?"

"I learned that he slept at Bueno Nacho last night and I've looked at when he first went there and I found he arrived at Bueno Nacho at around 1:30 pm on Thursday and didn't leave at all still"

"You mean he's still sleeping there right now?"

"Hold on let me check just to be sure" 5 minutes passed and still no response from Wade.

"Well?"

"Nope he's gone, left Bueno Nacho, you might have luck finding him by walking around town see if he's anywhere near you guys"

"Actually it's just me, Ron is at my place cooking breakfast"

"Makes sense, he should get some rest after all, that love potion was really potent"

"Yeah no luck in recovering his memories yet"

"Don't worry it'll come back to him in no time"

"Everybody keeps saying the same thing"

"Because it's obvious"

"Whatever anyways I'm going to go and see if I can catch up with this guy"

"Ok Wade out"

Kim decided to go to the park again, she felt that the park was the perfect place for a guy like Nor to come to. 'If anyone was at the park, it would be you, Nor', she thought.

Meanwhile, in the streets of Middleton, a man was walking, looking completely lost and without purpose. "Kim where are you?", asked the man to no one in particular. He walked past a church and a shopping center and finally stopped by a rather unusual place. It was called Cappulicious. Seemed to be a new café, he then decided to go in and have himself a cup of mocha.

Entering the restaurant, the man looked around and checking out the booths to see if he could find a spot to sit at while he drank his mocha. Finding one spot left, he ordered his mocha and as soon as he got it and payed for it, he ran over so no one could take it away.

Walking all over town, Kim sighed thinking, 'This is getting me nowhere'.

"Nor where are you, who are you?"

As she passed the last corner, she forgot about the new street of stores and restaurants that recently opened up down 23 Downley Ave. Checking every store, every restaurant, every gas station, until she finally reached the last one, Cappulicious. She entered the café and ordered a cappuccino. Looking around, Kim almost did a double take as she saw the man she had been searching for, for the past couple hours.

"Hey Nor what are you doing here?"

"Kim? What are you doing here, hey did you know this place was even open?, I mean this whole new shopping center, I mean I don't remember ever seeing it undergoing construction."

"Uhh yeah anyways I noticed that you slept over at Bueno Nacho last night. I have no idea why you would do that, I mean we dropped you off at your apartment various times so why would you need to sleep at Bueno Nacho? Did you have a fight with your wife?"

After hearing her speak, he was very confused as to why she was asking him that, he even disregarded that she thinks he owns an apartment or that she thinks he's married.

"No Kim, actually, I don't ever remember going into Bueno Nacho"

"Another memory loss sitch huh?"

"Well I guess you had nothing to do with Ron losing his memories after all"

"What do you mean Kim? I'm right here"

"Huh? Nor what are you playing at? Is this some joke?"

"Uh what do you mean? KP it's really me Ron, you know you're best friend since Pre-K"

"Not funny Nor, I already told you what would happen if you ever called me that again, I know Ron thinks there's something good about you, but I've had my suspicions since day one"

"Kim what are you talking about?"

"Don't touch me! Stay away, and stay away from Ron too I don't want him to be influenced by you"

With that she left, leaving a very confused Nor, 'Wow I don't know what happened oh well I better go for a walk to clear my head, she'll come around eventually'.

Nor then stood up to leave and as he did, he failed to notice the many stares he received from the customers and the baristas in the café. Leaving Cappulicious, he decided to go to his favorite chill spot, the park. It's where he often goes to when he has to think or calm down.

When Kim got back to her house, she noticed Ron had finished cooking and it appeared everyone already ate since he was cleaning up all the dishes by hand.

"Ron there's no need for you to clean those yourself, you know that's what the dishwasher was built for right?"

"I know Kim but in light of losing my memories, I want to make sure everything else is well taken care of"

"And why's that Ron?"

"Because I wanted you to be able to relax so you don't stress too much searching for a way to bring my memories back, I know they'll be back soon, so I want you to sit down, eat my soufflé, and relax"

"Thanks Ron, I'm sure you're right"

"I know I'm right"

"Don't get too confident, you don't want to jinx us? Do you?"

"No I guess not"

"Man this soufflé is delicious Ron as expected of course"

"Thank you Kim, I knew you would like it"

"Shall we go upstairs and watch a movie in my room?"

"That sounds great Kim, I'll go make some popcorn"

"Thanks, I'll go find a movie and get it all set up"

And then the two of them decided to go do what they said they would do, each true to their word. Ron came upstairs 12 minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn and found Kim with the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean the new one on the tv, it was paused.

"Which movie is this one? I don't remember ever hearing about a new Pirates movie"

"It came out a couple months ago actually we went to watch SpiderMan Homecoming and saw the trailer for this movie, remember?" (I don't remember which movie came out first but let's pretend it doesn't matter)

Ron then had a sudden flashback of when he went to the movie theater with Kim to watch SpiderMan and found many of the trailers they displayed before the movie interesting, but he remembered telling Kim he specifically wanted to watch the new Pirates movie.

"I do I remember"

"Really? That was just a little over 7 months ago. Wow you're getting your memories back Ron. It's my wish coming to pass"

"Yeah I'm finally getting some back"

"It's just a little bit longer now before you recover all of them"

"I hope so"

"Me too"

Back at the park, sat Nor sitting under a tree, his personal favorite spot every time he spent some time with Kim, back when he was Ron. He felt like he was missing something, missing parts of his memories, like how come he couldn't remember ever sleeping at Bueno Nacho, or that there was a new shopping center built for what seemed to be a long time. Whatever Nor/Ron was going to think about next, was stopped by the beeping of a watch, Nor had been wearing. Looking at it closely, he noticed it wasn't any ordinary watch as it looked to be, but a sort of timer.

Without any warning, the watch shocked him, however this was no typical shock. This was a taser gun shock, now most tasers are too powerful that if hit at a close distance could potentially kill you, this shock seemed moderated and controlled. It seemed as if whoever owned the watch had intentially planned the events in which Nor would get shocked.

By the time Nor opened his eyes and regained some consciousness after he fainted from the powerful shock, he smiled. He smiled a devious smile, one that sent chills through the spines of the strangers walking past him or jogging by. 'I'm back and I'm ready to destroy Kim Possible', thought Nor.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there's chapter 9, now we know that Nor is actually Ron but how is that possible? Find out in the next chapter, Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Mastermind's Plan

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 10, enjoy!

* * *

Nor, even he as proud as he is, had to admit that Team Possible had for a minute bested one of his plans, however that didn't change anything. Nor was always prepared, for anything, any little bump in the road. He always had a plan B, even if he thought he had a great chance to succeed.

He had seen that there was a slight possibility of Bonnie not taking advantage of Ron's sudden feelings for her and then thought of what would happen if Wade somehow removed the love juice he planted inside Ron.

Simply put, Ron would lose his memories, but in doing so, so would he. If he lost his memories that would mean he was capable of reverting back to the past Ron, his past self that is. That would boost the chances of him getting caught by Kim and being sent to a Global Justice prison where they would dissect him to see if he's a clone.

But he wasn't a clone. He was Ron, he is Ron, or what Ron will become 8 years from now. Nor had to plan out how to make sure he doesn't lose his memories, lucky for Nor, he had already thought up of a contingency plan to ensure he doesn't fail. By electrocuting himself, thousands of electrodes would shock his memory back into the same state of mind he was when he first came to this time period.

'You may have been able to avoid my first attack Kim, but you won't be able to stop what comes next. I think it's time we meet for real this time, haHaHAHA'

Meanwhile, Kim was washing her clothes getting ready to go pay Ron a visit and try another method towards recovering his memories. She heard tumbling coming from upstairs and immediately knew it was the twins fighting over something.

A minute later, her hunch was confirmed as she heard the tweebs say, "No Tim, it would be wiser to install a super charged turbo inside the scooter's interior shell rather than it's exterior."

"No Jim, if we install it in the exterior, then we can install a Float System which will be hidden and some Hadron cannons which can emit continuous streams of destructive energy over prodigious ranges."

"But that would render the scooter too heavy to be going at any speed, even with the aid of the turbo"

"I suppose we could get rid of the turbo but I wanted it to go fast on the ground as well, I mean I doubt Ron would want to go off ground on that thing."

"Uhg you have a point there"

At the sound of Ron's name, Kim's ears perked up. "What are you tweebs planning to do with Ron's scooter?"

"Uhhh nothing Kim, Tim and I were just babbling on about one of Dad's new inventions"

"What new invention Dad hasn't mentioned any"

"That's because he can't it's super top secret stuff"

"Then how did you" Kim was cut off by her brother Jim, "We hacked Dad's computer and found out about his newest project"

"Why would you do that? I ought to.."

"NO! Don't tell Dad, how about we don't mess with Ron's scooter and you don't tell dad we know about the TimeCube?"

"The TimeCube? What is that?"

"We're not sure but it has to do with time travel, by speeding up a person's molecules to the point of vibrating them, the cube allows for a person to break open a door to any time period they choose and go back and forth at least once"

"That sounds a lot like the Time Monkey, Monkey Fist stole and used to ruin me"

"Yeah except this one's man made"

"Hmm I'll have to keep tabs on that cube, if in the wrong hands, it could prove disastrous"

"Sure thing Kim, so you won't tell Dad?"

"No but scram before I change my mind"

At that, the twins left in a hurry, probably to work on another one of their projects. "Fhew that was close"

"You can say that again, let's see if we can modify Ron's scooter instead of keeping the exterior shell"

"Sounds like a plan lets go"

Kim couldn't get the thought of that dreadful TimeCube out of her head, what could her father possibly want to use it for, or rather what would NASA want to use it for, why would they have her father build it in the first place, to win some science fair?

She had no clue why but she was going to find out one way or another. Putting aside her thoughts for a second, she remembered about Ron and her plan to get him back, well the Ron she knew anyways.

Walking over to his house since it was like right next door, two or three houses down the street at best, she kept looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. Lately that feeling of being watched hasn't gone away and she was feeling more and more paranoid as time went by.

When she arrived to his house, she knocked on his door three times until Mrs. Stoppable opened the door. "Hey there Kim, here for Ron? He's upstairs in his room"

"Good morning Mrs. Stoppable."

Before she climbed the stairs to go see Ron, she noticed Hana watching an old television show from their childhood, Teletubbies and could have sworn Hana winked at her.

She finally made it upstairs to Ron's room and knocked on his door three times and asked if she could come in. She didn't want to accidentally walk in on him while he was naked or anything.

"Come in Kim, I was just fixing my room"

"Oh cool what's up? Doing chores early in the morning?"

"Haha no nothing like that, I just didn't want my girlfriend to see a messy room when she walks in my room"

"Well I think she is very impressed by how neat you kept it so you don't have anything to worry abou... wait did you say girlfriend? Ron, are your memories back?"

After hearing the question being thrown at him, Ron looked down in shame and answered, "Sorry not yet Kim"

Kim's face deflated and just nodded, "I get it but don't worry, I have a plan to help you get your memories back come on!" Kim then pulled Ron towards her running outside towards the door.

Meanwhile, back at the Possible house, Mrs. Possible had just finished taking a nice warm bath, just like she liked to do in the morning. Getting in to her doctor clothes, she made her way downstairs to make the men in the house something to eat before heading to work.

When she got downstairs she noticed her two twin boys were arguing over something at the dinner table and let out a long sigh, 'It's going to be another tough morning I can tell'

"Good morning boys, what would you two like for breakfast?"

"We want bacon, eggs, and CHEESE!" exclaimed the twins and surprisingly, Rufus.

"Rufus I didn't know you were going to be joining us for breakfast. It's good to see you"

"Hyeah Ron with Kim"

Oh I see, well then let's get you three or should I say four some food to munch on, I think I hear your father getting out of bed"

"Sounds like a plan" said Jim.

"Sure does" said Tim.

"Hyeah!" finished off Rufus.

"Ok then let me get started with the.."

"Eggs check"

"And don't forget the bacon"

"Or CHEESE" said Rufus with a bag of cheddar.

"Thanks boys but I think I got it from here."

Mr. Possible came downstairs at the smell of bacon being fried on a skillet and took a deep breath and let it out. "Wowzie Hon, that just smells like heaven" He said before kissing his wife on the cheek and sitting down next to the boys.

"Thanks dear"

Before she could say anything more, she heard knocking coming from the front door. "Honey did you lock the door after Kimmie left?" asked Mr. Possible.

"No dear I didn't, that means it's not Kim, who could it possibly be this early?"

"Well I'll go check be right back don't start without me"

Opening the door, Mr. Possible was about to say hello before he quickly felt like a prisoner on death row feels when strapped to a chair and is electrocuted to death.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mr. Possible before losing all sorts of consciousness and falling hard on the floor. Mrs. Possible, the twins, and Rufus all leapt over their chairs to see what had happened to Mr. Possible.

"Honey, are you ok!?" asked Mrs. Possible in desperation over her husband's health.

"Dad, why you, you're going to regret doing that you jerk!"

Nor stood smiling at the Possible family after having tased the man of the house and rendering him useless. "Haha what are you children going to do about it? Kill me?"

"No but we're going to make sure you feel like we did"

"Hahaha that's gold but I'm not here to play with children, now where's the Doc's lab?"

"Like we would ever tell you!"

"Hehe don't worry that was a rhetorical question I already know where it is"

"How? That shouldn't be possible, I mean our house's layout isn't something someone can access easily."

"You're right which is why I took years studying this place"

"You maniac! What did you do to my husband, why isn't he waking up?"

"Be grateful he isn't dead and SHUT UP! All of you, if you don't want to end up like him"

"Just wait till our sister gets her hands on you, Ron and her will kick your butt!"

"Yeah yeah I heard it all before now stay still will you" said Nor as he tried to tie up the Possible family as best he could but those twins were as troublesome as he remembered.

"Never!"

"Ugh such pesky kids you are"

"At least tell us who you are"

"If things don't go my way again then you'll probably end up finding out eventually but for now you can just call me Nor haha"

"Fine Nor, what is it you want?"

"I'm not telling you, you fools"

"He wants to find Dad's lab right?" began Tim.

"Which means he's looking for one of Dad's projects right?" followed Jim.

"Could it be? No that one is brand new, there's no way intel about it could have been leaked so quickly, is there?"

"Maybe"

"So you figured it out already as expected of the wonder twins."

"The wonder twins?"

"Never Mind that anyways where is the TimeCube? Did you two play around with it again?"

"H-how did you know that we tweaked it?"

"I know everything that happens in this house, I've had you all tapped for months."

"Damn you really planned this out you psycho!" said Mrs. Possible who up to this point felt very confused.

"Of course I did, now if you'll excuse me" said Nor before he went downstairs towards Mr. Possible's lab.

Finding the laboratory's entrance, he opened the door and took a look around hoping to find the cube before Kim got back. At last he would have his only way back home so that when he finishes beating Kim in this time, his future won't be so depressing anymore.

Finally, after five minutes of searching the lab, he found the TimeCube sitting on a very delicate display. It seemed Mr. Possible knew his sons had taken it and messed around with it so he placed some extra security measures to ensure nothing or no one would steal it.

'Damn oh well it doesn't matter I've come so close and so far'

Breaking the glass encasing the cube and took it, as soon as he did though, an alarm could be heard ringing through the house. The twins and Rufus shared a look that showed some relief. 'Finally it's over'

To all their surprise Nor had appeared from the stairs fully unharmed and with what they all dreaded, the TimeCube. "H-how did you get through my dad's arsenal of security measures that were placed in case someone like you came in and stole the cube!?"

"Bro you mean someone like us right?"

"Whatever" mumbled Tim who knew his brother was right but was still enraged at how this Nor dude managed to escape his father's lab.

"Easy, I had some help"

"Huh?"

"Like I said before don't worry about it, all that matters is that I got what I came for and now I will be taking my leave"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that look behind you"

As Nor looked behind him, he noticed the front door about to be unlocked and he knew exactly who was about to open that door as he thought, 'Everything is as planned'.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that wraps up that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Truth Hurts

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 11, enjoy!

* * *

Kim and Ron were walking back towards Kim's house, Kim had decided that in order to help recover Ron's memories, she would have him spend a lot of time with her and her family who will surely be able to help him regain all those lost memories of not only their relationship, but their friendship ever since they started dating. Both have grown exponentially and has proven to prevail against any form of disorder, any form of evil or alien attack.

Kim just held Ron's hand the whole walk while Ron couldn't help but blush, the whole dating thing had taken him by surprise, it was almost like he had been forced to date Kim. It wasn't so much that Ron was against dating his best friend, in fact he had known there was fireworks since long before Junior Prom, but he always dreaded what would become of their friendship if they ever took that extra step in their relationship.

Luckily, Ron felt great knowing that throughout the whole dating Kim Possible thing, he hasn't messed up or anything yet which means he shouldn't worry too much about ruining something that can't be broken easily. If anything, Ron should have more confidence in himself.

Soon, both Ron and Kim had reached the Possible household, Kim took Ron's hand in hers and told him, "Ron I know you might feel confused and maybe uncomfortable with the way things are now but just know that no matter what, I will keep supporting you and I promise you I will do my best to help you get your memories back so for now just bare with me, ok?"

"Kim no matter what, I will never go away, and even if I don't remember the details I can honestly say to you that I've had feelings for you for a long time before whenever we got together, so finding out we became a couple is like a dream come true."

"Oh Ron I love you"

"I love you too KP, now let's go see what kind of breakfast your mom has cooked for us this fine morning"

"Yeah lets"

When the door opened, Kim walked in and stood still for about twenty seconds before she began processing everything that filled her line of sight. Her father, on the floor next to her mother lying unconscious. His mother and the tweebs were tied up as well, looking around, she even noticed Rufus, who was being kept inside a small little cage.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Finally her eyes landed on the one person she would have least expected, there by the stairs was standing Nor, tall and proud, as if he had just won a prize. "YOU! I knew it, I knew I couldn't trust you! You'll pay for this." She said while getting into a fighting stance and ready to show off her 16 styles of kung fu.

Behind Kim, stood Ron, who looked around him in shock before coming back to reality and screaming, "Rufus! Buddy what are you doing here?"

Ron ran towards Rufus and began trying to break open the cage with little luck until he decided to use a bit of his MMP and break open the cage using brute force. Once Rufus jumped into his pocket, he ran over to the twins and untied them as well as Mrs. Possible.

"Thanks Ron, I'm so glad you two made it here on time, this creep did something to James, he won't wake up."

"That bastard, who is he?"

"I don't know I just know he calls himself Nor"

"Nor, what a strange name, don't worry, Kim and I will stop him"

Kim had decided to strike first leaving Nor with little time to think, he quickly threw the TimeCube safely onto a couch and blocked Kim's kick. He then sent a flurry of punches towards her abdomen in an effort to immobilize her. He had no intention of hurting her, not yet anyways. He just had to get away is all, then he can execute the next phase of his plan.

Kim didn't leave Nor much room to think as she kept up blocking and attacking with her punches and back flip kicks. Nor decided the only way out is to knock her out so he thought of a crazy idea which held only a 50% chance of working to his favor. However, he was running out of options so in order to get out of this sitch he got himself into, he quickly decided to try it out.

Jumping from the wall to the top of the stairs, Nor backflipped and tried to perform a stun kick on to Kim's face. Kim, having seen through Nor's ploy, slid her hand past his leg and punched Nor in his jaw so hard his whole body flew back like a bullet or a football, spinning until he landed on the floor with a thud and effectively knocking him out.

Kim, not even thinking twice, carried his body downstairs and found the same tape and stuff Nor used to tie up her family and tied Nor up real tight, making sure he couldn't escape.

Kim went over to her family to make sure they were ok but only got an "I'm ok" back as a response. She then noticed her father lying on the floor unconscious and quickly made her way over to him. Her mother had told her he was shocked like with electricity and his heart was beating but not for long if he didn't wake up soon.

Kim then ran into the kitchen and got a bucket of cold water and splashed it all over her father's face waking him up instantly.

"Kimmie Cub you saved us all"

"Actually Dad, Ron saved you all, I just fought the bad guy"

"Kim I think we both played important roles in saving the day but I think finding out what that guy was doing here and why he tied up all of the Possibles comes first"

"We can answer that one Ron, Nor as he called himself, wanted to steal one of Dad's newest inventions called the TimeCube, basically it can send someone anywhere in time and he almost succeeded until you two showed up, excellent timing by the way"

"Thank you and woah a time traveling cube sounds dangerous, why would he need that?"

"My guess is for the same reason as Shego going to the future and becoming the 'Supreme One'"

"Sounds like something you'd order at Bueno Nacho."

"Ron!"

"Sorry but there's only one way to find out what he has planned and that's to talk to him, we have to wake him"

"Ron are you nuts! He's dangerous, a criminal, we ought to call the police"

"Kim we have to know what he wants and why he is going so far for a time traveling machine, plus from what your Mom says, this guy has been studying this house for years so he has had an intense interest in this place and this family for a long time, shouldn't we find out what and why that is?"

"Wow Ron I've never heard a more convincing argument in my life. Ok fine we'll wake him but if he moves I'll kick him all the way to the moon"

"Deal"

Ron then went to fill up the bucket Kim used to wake up her father. In the meantime, Kim's parents were studying Nor's face.

"I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this guy, he looks oddly familiar but I can't place it." said Mr. Possible.

"Ron and I had the same feeling when we first encountered him" said Kim.

"Kimmie you met this psycho before? When?"

"It was before Ron lost his memories, we met at the mall, but I had no idea then what he was capable of"

"It's ok Kimmie, you couldn't have possibly known who he was"

Ron came back with the bucket filled to the top with freezing cold water. "Are you all ready? Be on your guard in the case he tries to escape"

"Definitely Ron go for it"

"Alright here goes"

As Ron threw the water at Nor's face, Nor shot up and started gargling water from his mouth. He then spit out, choking. "Ahhh that's cold"

"Alright Nor tell us what we want to know and you don't get hurt"

"Classic Kim Possible threatening the villain again"

"Can it Noor and just give us the info" said Ron as he couldn't quite pronounce Nor's name.

"It's Nor we've actually met before, that is before your memories were wiped"

"How did you know about that it's literally been about a day or two since I lost my memories"

"Ron he was most likely at fault for your partial amnesia" stated Kim who was sure by now Nor was culpable.

"That is wrong, Kimberly Ann Possible, I wasn't the one to erase his memories you all did that yourselves"

"What does he mean Kim? What is going on?"

"You were poisoned by some love potion of sorts.."Kim was about to go on before Nor stopped her and said, "That was me though"

"I knew it! I knew it all along. That's why I had Wade track you and figure out who you are and when he came up with nothing as if you never existed, I knew you were the one responsible" said Kim.

"Wow I applaud you for foiling my plans, still doesn't matter now anyways I am too close to getting what I want to allow you to stop me now"

"As if we would let you escape we already have made precautions in case you tried"

"First question: Who are you really?"

"First things first, if I can't escape here and I might as well tell you, then allow me to first give him his memories back" said Nor as he pointed at Ron.

"You can bring back his memories but how? and why would you want to do that?"

"One, by shocking him with enough electrons that would revitalize the circuitry in his noggin. And two, I need him with all his memories for questioning me if you ask me the things I'm sure you're dying to know"

"Ok well there's no way I'm letting you shock Ron so that is out of the.." Kim never got to finish as Nor pulled out his watch and pressed a button on it which launched a taser at Ron, shocking him the same way Nor was shocked to regain his memories.

"HEY! I SAID DON'T!" screamed Kim, worried for her boyfriend's life.

"Don't worry, it will work perfectly", 'as if I'd let anything happen to my past self' he thought.

"Ron, are you ok?" asked Kim skeptically.

"Yeah Yeah, hey I remember, I remember everything now!"

"Really? I can't believe it!"

"I told you so" said Nor almost sarcastically.

"Shut it, you could have killed him"

"But I didn't did I?"

"Kim it's alright he didn't kill me and he gave me my memories back, now Nor why did you pretend to be our friend, I truly believed you to be a good guy, what about your wife? Or your kids?"

"Ron, you are my best friend, whether you believe me or not, I truly feel that way, but for my plan to work I needed to lie to you by telling you that I had a wife and kids"

"So when we met, it wasn't a coincidence? You planned it all?"

"That's right Ron, also forgive me for having to drug you and thus causing you to lose your memories, that last part wasn't exactly part of the plan"

"W-who even are you Nor? You lied to me and you used us all, and for what? What is your plan that needs to work so badly, you had to lie and deceive us? Why go to such lengths?"

"Ron I had to. I think you of all people know exactly who I am really, think back to everything we shared, I assure you none of it was a lie"

Ron at this moment was lost in his thoughts, Nor's words ringing through his ears, 'You of all people know exactly who I am really, think back to everything we shared, I assure you none of it was a lie'. Ron then thought back to when he first met Nor, he remembered how familiar Nor appeared to him but he couldn't think of who. He thought about how they shared a lot of the same interests, they even finished each others sentences, like the tweebs do. Finally, he thought about Nor's objective to obtain the TimeCube at the Possible's house.

"It can't be, it's just not possible"

"Ron what is it? Don't tell me you've figured out Nor's real identity? Ron? Can you hear me?" asked Kim but received no response as her boyfriend kept looking on at Nor.

"It isn't tell me you aren't.." began Ron, but he was cut off by Nor, "I am Ron, exactly as you think"

"Can one of you please tell me who this madman is?" yelled Kim who was beyond flustered at not knowing what was going on.

"It all makes sense now, your appearance and how it is very familiar but not one of us can put our fingers on it, both our similarities and common interests, you knew how to mess with us because you lived though it all, when you were me"

Everyone in the room looked flabbergasted. Not one of them could believe the words that just came out of Ron's mouth. Was he saying that Nor is actually Ron? But how is that even possible?

Kim was the first to speak, "Ron that's crazy how in the world could Nor be you, I mean there's so way he can time travel without a device like the TimeCube but if he needs to steal it, that means he didn't have one to get to this time line in the first place"

"Or it means that his method of traveling to this time was a one way trip, am I wrong?"

"No actually you are spot on Ron as always"

"Thank you and I must say it was quite interesting to choose Nor which is Ron spelled backwards as a surname"

"Thank you Ron"

"But I still don't understand Nor, why? Why would you want to destroy Team Possible? Why become a villain?"

"Oh I don't want to destroy Team Possible" At this information, the Possibles and Ron looked at Nor in confusion. "No I want to destroy Kim Possible"

Gasps could be heard all over the room, finally Kim mustered the courage to ask what everyone had in mind, "Nor.. Ron, why would you want to do that?"

Nor, now discovered to actually be Ron, looked at Kim with a hatred look in his eyes. He didn't ever take his off of her and this look made everyone shiver as they all thought the same thing.

What happened between Kim and Ron in the future?

* * *

 **A/N:** OOOOH shit's about to go down hill from here, oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next Time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Flashback

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 12, enjoy!

* * *

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you say destroy Kim?" asked Mrs. Possible who the whole time began making connections between Ron and this Nor character who claims to be Ron from the future.

"That is correct Mrs. Dr. P"

"Man oh man it really is you Ron" said the twins. Neither one of them could believe their eyes, on one hand, time travel has been proven to actually work which was really rad. On the other hand, Ron was threatening to ruin their sister's life and that only made them even more worried.

"Yes it is I suppose it's nice to see you two haven't changed in 8 years"

"Wait you only come from 8 years from now?" Asked Ron who was now extremely curious as to how he became evil.

"That's right Ron or past me what should I call you, I suppose I'll call you Ron and you call me Nor how bout that?"

"Sounds good to me anyways I have to know, how did you become so distorted from what I am now?

"Ahh the big question, well I suppose I can tell you, it all started 8 from now"

* * *

 **Flashback begins**

It was a bright sunny day and a 26 year old Ron was spending time with his beautiful fiancé, Kim Possible. They were both sitting under their favorite place in the world, you guessed it, that same spot under the tree by the park. They loved that tree and the sight of the morning sun welcoming them with it's calming rays of sunlight.

"I can't believe we're to be married in two weeks, it's just an incredible thing. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Ron Stoppable."

"Thank you and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Kim Possible, also I think it's best if we talk to your parents about getting our own place, I wouldn't want to be living with my parents while being married to my special someone"

"Ron I think that's probably for the best plus I agree with you, I wouldn't want to be sleeping in my parents house either, I mean we are about to be two married adults, one would think we are ready to tackle on the world"

"That's funny Kim, we've been taking on the world for years as Team Possible remember?"

"So very true Ron" with that Kim kissed Ron on the lips and fell asleep on his shoulders as she always does when they spend time under that tree.

Later that day, Ron had talked to his parents about finding a place to live with Kim and they couldn't be more proud of their son.

"We are so proud of you Ron, you wanting to go find a house for you and Kim to live in is a sign of maturity, one that has finally finished blossoming. You are ready to take on the challenges of the real world, but never forget who you are and if you ever need anything don't be a stranger and give us a call."

Ron felt himself tearing up and went to go hug his parents, they were showing absolute trust in him and they all rejoiced in the warmth of their hug.

"Thanks Mom and thanks Dad, you both have helped me to become the man I am today and I will never forget that, you both have helped that maturity in me flourish and bloom, and finally you both have helped me with everything relating to my wedding with Kim who you know brings me the most joy in the world, without her I would be lost, I love her and am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with her."

"Oh son it warms our heart to see you have found that one person to spend the rest of your life with and to see it be none other than Kim Possible who you have known since childhood, makes us even happier. We have always been rooting for you two to make it through marriage. Anyways I have already found a house that you and Kim can easily afford, it's a two bedroom, one kitchen, one living room, it has three bathrooms, and it comes with a pool, all of that for $50,000 and then a mortgage of $4,500 a month"

"Thanks mom and dad I'm going to tell Kim the news and I'll make preparations for buying the house as soon as I can so that no one else gets to it before us"

"Oh don't worry too much about that, cause we have already bought the house"

"What? Does that mean you bought it under your name?"

"No honey, we purchased the house under your and Kimberly's name of course"

"Ohhh ok that is amazing mom but why go to such lengths I mean you're both paying for the wedding preparations how much money have you two spent on us already?"

"Oh don't worry about any of it son, we're both more than happy to pay for the most important aspects of your life."

"I promise I'll pay you both back for everything you two have already spent"

"Oh son there's no need"

"But I must anyways I'm gonna go tell Kim ASAP so that she knows about our beautiful future together"

"Go ahead our son"

"Bye I'll see you two tomorrow for the wedding rehearsal right?"

"Definitely son all three of us will be there, right Hana?"

"Yup" quipped the little girl who was finally learning to speak.

"Sounds great I'll see you then"

Ron then got in his car and made his way over to Kim's house. Traffic had been brutal but he finally made it but not before buying Kim a gift. It was a beautiful golden necklace that he bought on his way after spotting a Kay's jewelry store. Walking over to the door, noticed all the lights were out and that there was only Kim's car in the driveway. That only meant Kim was home and she was most likely sleeping.

Opening the door, Ron was shocked to the point of not even being able to speak when he saw Kim making out with Monkey Boy, or Josh Mankey as he's commonly known. Ron felt his entire world shatter as he kept watching Kim and Mankey go at it the way _they_ used to. Having seen enough, Ron yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE FUK IS GOING ON?!"

Kim and Josh immediately broke apart and stared at Ron mindlessly. The two of them were both shocked to see Ron standing at the doorway furious to a melting point. "R-R-Ron I-I can explain" started Kim.

"Can it Kimberly" spat Ron as he began cussing the two of them out. "We've been dating since Junior Prom in High School and we are two weeks from getting married and I find you doing **_this_** behind my back"

"Ron I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to...I didn't even want to. Josh came over to congratulate us and the next thing I remember I'm making out with him. I swear!"

"Righttttt I'm supposed to believe that just like that? Wrong I won't, tell me Josh how long have you and Kim been secretly doing this behind my back"

"Oh you know like a couple months man"

"Ron he's lying!"

Ron at this point was infuriated, a part of him wanted to strangle this asshole and another wanted to walk out and never see either of them again. "You know what I've been a fool my whole life, you always seemed to pick the pretty boys rather than the one guy who actually loves you. Since the first day of freshman year you were gunning for this jackass and then came Eric, now you reverted back to your old ways and you've been sleeping with this fucker!"

"No Ron I swear I haven't been sleeping with this degenerate, please baby you have to believe me"

"Don't even Kim it's useless, you've made your choice, and just when I was here to bring you the good news, you were here making out with the one guy I hate the most"

"W-what good news?" asked Kim in between tears.

"My parents bought us a house"

"Oh my god that's wonderful now we can.."

"No Kim we can't. Our wedding.. It's off, I won't marry a cheater. Here you can keep this, I won't need it anymore" Ron threw the necklace he had bought Kim towards her floor and as Kim went to pick it up, she studied it's beautiful heart shaped design that read 'KP and Ron Forever'. At that Kim cried even harder knowing that she had truly ruined her marriage with the one guy who would go to the ends of the earth for her.

"God what have I done?" asked Kim to herself as she crouched down and cried while hiding her face with her legs.

"I'll be leaving now, I have nothing left for me here, don't look for me Kim there is no forgiving you for this, maybe one day I'll be ready to be friends again but for now, I'm afraid you hurt me too much to even be near you so this is goodbye". As soon as he spoke his last words to her, Kim ran up to him and hugged his legs begging him to stay, "Ron please I promise you I will never see this jackass ever again in fact what are you still doing here Monkey get out of my house"

"I thought that after this loser leaves, you and I can go upstairs and finish where we left off"

"You are sick Josh get out of here NOW!"

"It doesn't matter Kim, what's done is done and I don't feel like having to put up with your betrayal any longer, this is farewell."

With that Ron ran over to his car and drove away before Kim could stop him. On his way over to his parents house, he cried for what seemed like hours, he was used to the abuse he received as a teen, the backlash he got from Bonnie and many other things, but Kim's betrayal he was not expecting. He cried until he felt nothing and then when he thought he would continue living feeling emotionless, he felt something else overtake him, anger.

He felt anger towards Kim Possible, the girl he believed would love him forever till death do them part but he was wrong. Arriving at his house, he went straight to his room and locked the door, he didn't care that his parents had asked him why he was in such a hurry. He laid on his bed for the longest time before he had a thought, what if he was to die? Then he wouldn't have to live with the pain of such a heartache. But how would he do it? He could hang himself but he found that method too commonly used. He wanted the world to know he died out of a pain of being betrayed by the woman he loved most. What could he do?

Then he thought what if he jumped off a cliff somewhere, planted a note on the top of the cliff and when they find his body they will find the note and everyone will know why he did what he did.

However as deeper he delved into his despair and depression, he kept going back to that feeling of anger towards Kim. He thought if he was going to die, he might as well ruin Kim Possible's reputation, the entire world knows who she is but they don't know what she has done. Continuing this train of thought, Ron came up with a better idea, what if he went back in time and separated the two from falling in love with each other?

If Ron could figure out a way to time travel to the time he had in mind then he could plan a way to ruin Kim and Ron's relationship thus rewriting his time line ensuring that he never falls in love with Kim or ever asks her to marry him. First things first, Ron needed a plan to get to 2018 when the two were still only just dating but not enough to make it impossible to break up the power couple. He thought of ways he could go about that, one was asking Wade for any inventions that could take him anywhere in time, the other was finding the Time Monkey.

Ron, deciding to go with Wade who with the proper excuse can convince the tech genius to help him out. He took out his Kimmunicator and dialed up Wade, when he picked up, Wade asked, "What's up Ron?"

"Hey Wade I need a favor it's important, Monkey Fist, Shego, Dr. D, and Scottish boy ganged up together to try going back in time again to ruin KP's and mine relationship so that there's nothing stopping them from ruling the world. I need you to get me a device that can travel back and forth in time"

"Woah Ron how come I'm hearing this from you and not Kim?"

"Cause Kim is getting ready for the wedding rehearsal right now and I don't want her to worry about it, I'll take care of this sitch myself and I'll be fine you know I will."

"I'd still want you to take someone as back up how bout a member of GJ?"

"No Wade you know I don't play well with those idiots"

"Alright fine I've been working on a machine, it's not my invention, it's actually Mr. Possible's invention from like 8 years ago, he quit working on it when he found little success, but I've been playing around with it and managed to make it work but there's one bug"

"What's that?"

"It can only be used once so it can send you to the past but you'd have to find another way back"

"What if I had the Wade from the past fix up the device Mr. Dr. P had been working on and then use that to get home?"

"That would most likely work as long as I can get it done, but I'm confident in my past self's abilities"

"Great hand over the device and I can get going immediately we don't have much time, Shego and the gang are already in the past"

"Ron I forgot to ask but how did you find out about..."

Ron decided it'd be best to end the conversation there and plan out the rest of his plot to ruin Kim Possible. After successfully deciding how to go about it, he packed up his plans and waited for the device Wade had sent over to arrive. When it did, Ron couldn't help but feel fascinated at it's design, it looked like a cube but it looked like a kaleidoscope. Ron called Wade one last time to ask how to use the cube, "Hey Wade how do you use this thing? It looks very confusing but really cool"

"It's called the TimeCube, to use it just type in the date on the number pad which will show up after shaking it three times and then hold on to it tightly, if you lose grip of the cube while traveling, you might get stuck in the time stream. Ron gulped at the severity of the situation and was about to voice his concern when he heard a cell phone ring but it wasn't his own. "Oh sorry my mom just got me a new phone, oh it's Kim" said Wade.

When Ron heard Kim was calling Wade, he panicked, he knew if Wade found out about Ron's break up with Kim, he would try everything in his power to stop him. "Don't answer!" Wade was startled to hear Ron yell so furiously. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because like I said, I don't want to bother her"

"Ok well anyways have a safe trip please come back to us Ron I'm rooting for your success, good luck!" And with that, Wade logged off.

Ron stared at the cube before quickly typing the date he wanted to travel to and smiled deviously. 'This was going to be fun' he thought.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!** Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Shock

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 13, enjoy!

* * *

"And that's exactly how I became well me, so now you know exactly what your precious Kim Possible can do, she can do anything, even break your heart Ron" said Nor with spite towards Kim.

"No no no, that just can't be, Kim would never do that" tried to reason Ron but he was in shock at the revelation of the news.

Meanwhile, Kim was staring at Nor in pure shock, she couldn't believe that she would cheat on Ron in the future, much less right before their wedding. "That can't be true Nor, if you're truly Ron from 8 years from now then you know exactly how much I love you I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship"

"Too little too late _Kimberly Ann Possible,_ it appears I don't know you anymore at all"

"It just doesn't make any sense, why would Kim do such a thing, it doesn't sound like her and did you think you were just going to go back in time and what kill Kim?"

"No no nothing like that, I have no desire to kill her, even after her betrayal, a part of me still loves her. No, what I have planned is a better solution for the two of us."

"And what exactly did you have planned? Because it looks like we already foiled your plans, twice actually"

"It's simple at first I thought I could have Ron fall in love with someone completely unexpected and who Kim hates, and who better than Bonnie to fill that role? However, I wasn't expecting Bon Bon's sudden act of kindness towards you but that is over and done with."

"Then what could you possibly think would work? Do you really think Ron and I will just sit back and watch you ruin our relationship because of something I may or may not have done in the future? Well I won't so forget it" said Kim who had a shine of determination in her eyes.

"Hahaha oh you are so naive _girl,_ no I did not think that at all, in fact I counted on you trying to stop me, have you forgotten I already lived through everything you have been through and I know the two of you like the back of my hand, basically I'll always be ten steps ahead of you"

"Oh really because it looks to me like we got you in check"

"Oh is that so? Well you didn't let me finish with my plan, I only told you about the experimental part of it"

"What do you mean experimental?" asked Ron whose interests were peaked.

"The whole you falling in love with Bonnie thing was just an experiment, I wanted to see what would happen, I knew that there was a possibility Bonnie would do the right thing and I wanted to see what would happen if she did"

"So what did you do after I lost my memories? I mean wouldn't you have been affected too?" asked Ron who knew if he lost his memories while his future self was in this time line, then his future self would also lose his memories.

"That's right I lost my memories too, which is why I was found by Wade and Kim almost figured me out. Luckily I had a contingency plan in place in case that I did lose my memories too"

"Damn you're pretty smart for being Ron from the future" said the tweets who were staring at Nor in fascination.

"Well I guess I learned a couple things about masterminding evil plans from going on so many missions"

"Nor please isn't there a way you could go back to your time and fix things with our daughter? Knowing my Kimmie Cub she probably feels awful at hurting you and is doing everything in her power to apologize but she can't do that if you're here"

"Oh please there is nothing your daughter could do that would make me forget what she did to me nor is there any chance of you stopping the next part of my plan"

"And that is?" asked Kim.

"Well…" Nor turns to look at Ron, "I know it's ironic considering who I'm talking to, but I think I'll keep that one to myself"

"Then there's nothing we can do to change your mind?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"Nope, your fate is sealed, don't worry after I'm done, none of you will remember this encounter"

"Wait I want to talk with my future self alone"

"Ron are you sure what if he tricks you into helping him escape?"

"How could he, he might be me but there's no way he could make me untie him"

"Well alright I'll allow it" said Mr and Mrs. Possible as everyone in the room left towards the kitchen.

"Well they're gone, what did you want to talk about and hurry up I have a tight schedule" asked Nor, even tied up he could still run his mouth.

"Why? Why come back? Why not just move on, if Kim really cheated on me, on you, why not just leave Middleton and try to forget her?"

"Oh Ron, you are just as naive as Kim is, you have much to learn and you will _learn_ just later not yet"

"That's not an answer Nor, why come here at all, it's not like us to act like Draken or Shego."

"I suppose not but then again it's not like Kim to cheat on us is it?"

"What if she were under the control of someone, have you even given thought to that? Or did you get angry and just came straight here to ruin what is the happiest we've ever been, and soon I can't believe I'll get to marry the love of my life"

"Don't be a fool! She is not the love of your life, she cheated on you, she deceived you, she doesn't love you, she never did. Don't worry mini me, soon you'll forget everything about Kim neither one of you will ever see each other I assure you, we'll both be free from Kim Possible's chains"

"Is that really your plan? To erase our memories of each other? If so, why come to this time? Why not back when we first met?"

"Oh come on Ron use your head a little, Shego, Draken, Monkey Fist, and Scotty tried that before but didn't work so well for them did it? And besides you two are going to different colleges soon if I erase your memories now neither one of you remember each other and there's no chance of you two ever meeting again unlike if you were still in high school."

"Oh that's actually a good plan but it's too bad you're tied up here and we're in control of our lives, we won't let you mess with our lives. They're our lives and we decide how to live them"

"Are you sure I won't be able to do anything. I mean I may be tied up right now, but did you really think I haven't thought of this possibility? I am you Ron, I know exactly everything you are going to do and what you are about to do. Which means I know how to escape without much effort."

"What?" asked Ron who was really confused now.

"Just watch it's only a little bit longer now."

"A bit longer till what?"

"Till my plan is completed" answered Nor with a malicious smile that showed his devilish smirk and white teeth.

Ron stepped back and was about to go get Kim and her family, he just felt that something wasn't right when all of a sudden Nor springs upwards and stands tall with his whole bulky figure overpowering Ron.

Kim hears the struggle and when she enters the living room she is shocked to see Nor with Ron in his hands and an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Well I guess this is good bye Kim, next time we meet, won't be so pleasant as this one" Nor then pressed a button on his watch and it expanded into what appeared to be a jetpack. No one noticed him take the TimeCube he had earlier dropped on the couch.

As Nor flew off into the sky with Ron, Kim yelled, "Ron!"

"Don't worry Kim we'll get him back"

"Damn it, I should've never let Ron alone with Nor"

"Come on Kim you couldn't have known that this would happen" tried to reason Tim but was cut short by Kim, "No Tim Nor's from the future, he knows every little detail, he planned this all along, we never had him captured, he had us captured instead! Damn I should've known he would do this"

"Kim you can't blame yourself for the inevitable" Mrs. Possible tried comforting her daughter.

"I know mom but this is Ron and my relationship at stake here, perhaps even our entire friendship. If Nor succeeds, Ron and I are done, he'll never ask me to marry me and we'll never be happy"

"It didn't seem to look happy for you 8 years from now if you had to cheat on Ron" said Mr. Possible.

"DAD! How could you say that? I'm not even sure that was me who cheated on Ron, it could have been a copy of me like Camille or a clone I don't know but I would never cheat on Ron, I just wouldn't"

"Oh I'm sorry Jimmie I didn't mean to upset you honey, I know you aren't capable of such a thing, but it doesn't matter what we think, only what Nor and eventually what Ron will think when it happens"

"But us knowing what happens in the future wouldn't this change that future? I mean I won't ever see Josh fucking Mankey ever again, hell I won't see any other men as long as I can stay with Ron forever"

"Honey I don't know if it works that way" answered her mother.

"Hold on let me see if I can reach Wade to track Ron"

As Kim rang for Wade, her father had been looking for something, "Where is it I just saw it, it was sitting on this couch I saw it"

"Dad what's wrong?" asked Jim and Tim.

"I can't find the TimeCube, I saw it here, which reminds me I noticed _someone_ has been tinkering with my tech.

"Uh Dad I think Nor took it with him when he took Ron" answered the twins in an attempt to change the topic.

"That mmmh I can't even say it cause it's still Ron"

At that Kim's eyes opened wide and looked at her family with a face that screamed, 'Eureka'

"That's it! Even though he's evil now, that's still Ron underneath. We just have to get him to change his ways. He may be the most challenging villain since we can't put him behind bars since that would put a strain on the time line. But we can change his heart and send him back to his time."

"Uh Kim that sounds like a great plan, but how that seems almost impossible right now"

"That's right dad, its almost impossible which means there's still a chance to save him"

"Ok honey go be a hero"

"Thanks guys I'll be back"

"And be careful!"

"Don't worry I will"

When Kim left her house she heard her Kimmunicator ring, "Hey Wade, listen, an evil Ron from the future kidnapped Ron and we need to know where he is"

"Ok Kim let me check. It says he is at Bueno Nacho, huh makes sense I guess"

"I guess he doesn't change even after becoming evil"

"I suppose good luck Kim, Wade out"

"Thanks Wade"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I know it's been a while but I've been busy recently and I haven't had a lot of time to write. Hope you all enjoy this crazed chapter, till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sick Intentions

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 14, enjoy!

* * *

Kim drove for 12 minutes before arriving at Bueno Nacho. Looking around, she only saw an empty parking lot, even if it was a Sunday, there should still be a more filled up crowd.

Entering the fast food joint, she noticed there was no employees, no Ned, no manager, no customers either. 'Strange', she thought.

If Nor is behind this, then it's quite impressive he managed to empty out the entire restaurant. 'If I were evil and infatuated with Bueno Nacho where would I be hiding?'

Kim decided to have a look around the back, where the bathrooms were at. She went into the girl's bathroom but then realized Ron would never go in there, especially if the place was open, no he would use the male's bathroom for easier access.

Making sure that absolutely no one was around or watching her, she entered the boy's restroom. Aside from the many markings on the stalls and what appeared to be muck or dirt on the floor, there was no sign of a secret lair or something.

Having remembered all those Tomb Raider movies and how Lara Croft managed to find hidden passages through walls by finding a stone that if pushed would open some entrance from the walls, Kim decided to follow Lara's example.

Pushing all the sides of the walls, Kim had found nothing, so she then decided to try the stalls and see if she could find something.

There really was no way the walls from the stalls could open some sort of entrance so she examined the toilets closely for some type of button. 'Disgusting' was the only thought running through her head.

Suddenly, she spotted a small button under the toilet's head, when she pushed it, the toilet lifted upwards and an elevator sprung in it's place.

"Woah that is cool and sorta gross, gotta give it to Ron though he is pretty smart"

She then went inside the elevator and pressed on the lowest button. She gasped as it speeded down as soon as the doors closed.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Ron was tied up in a chair while Ron asked, "Nor tell me, what will doing this bring to us in the end? Only pain that's what because without Kim we are lost."

"You are wrong Ron, you are still naive and you haven't experienced the pain of heartbreak yet, neither have you felt so rejected, rejected from your entire life. It felt as if the entire world wanted you gone. So I left,I left to change everything, when I return, there will no longer be any pain."

"Nor please, just think about it, perhaps Kim didn't mean to kiss that guy, maybe she was forced by some 3rd party which is still unknown to us, either way it's Kim, I can't believe that you would go this far just because of a kiss."

"You don't get it, the fact remains that Kim cheated on me, it could've been once or multiple times, and she didn't seem to want to stop, god it was the worst, I'm not sure if she's seeing that jerk even now in this time period"

"Nor I don't believe Kim would ever do that, it's just against everything she's ever learned from her parents and it's not her, if she did it in the future, don't you think we ought to have talked to her first before just leaving to go on some vengeful quest which is like totally uncool dude"

"You have no right to judge me when you yourself haven't gone through what I have, when you get to the same point in time where you feel as broken as I do, then you can decide what to do but unfortunately for you, that won't happen since I'm here to make sure it doesn't"

"Nor please, be reasonable, you can't disrupt the time space continuum like this, it could destroy an entire time line out there that might be better than the one you're trying to create. If you don't stop now, then you'll only ensure everyone's future to be destroyed. I certainly don't want this even knowing that Kim is going to cheat on me, I'm prepared for it, don't you think Kim and I knowing about the future will change it for the better?"

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't change the fact that Kim, your Kim cheated on me 8 years in the future and who knows if she'll do it again."

"I don't think she will Nor, my Kim isn't capable of such a thing, in fact she is completely in love with me just like your Kim was in love with you, but she made a mistake, one mistake. Is that one mistake what led to the end of what seems to be an amazing long lasting relationship?"

"I-I don't know Ron. I don't know what to think anymore. But I know one thing alright. I know it's too late to go back without achieving my goal"

"No it isn't Nor, trust me. Kim and I will help you get back to your time so that you can fix things with your Kim, make her explain everything to you, make sure she doesn't leave a single thing out and please try to do whatever it takes to get her back"

"Ron I'm afraid it ain't that easy, if Kim and I do somehow get back together, then we'd have to live with what she did, whether there is a valid explanation or not, our relationship would be unstable in the long run"

"But you love her don't you, isn't that enough to forget and forgive? If you go back, then you're looking to the future, a bright future with the woman you love and nothing to get in the way of that, but it's up to you to make that happen, you'd have to step up even more so than when we fought the Lorwardians but it'd be worth everything trust me"

"Ron I don't know I.."

In that moment, both Ron and Nor heard the elevator coming down and soon enough the doors opened and Kim Possible could be seen coming out taking a look around until her eyes spotted a tied up Ron and Nor who both seemed suspiciously calm.

"Ron are you okay? I'm here to rescue you!"

"Hey KP, I'm not the one who needs to be rescued though. Nor will you accept my offer and let us help you fix things in your time?"

"Fine Ron, I'll bite. If you can help me get back to my time, then I will try to fix things with Kim, but if I can't, I'm coming back to fix everything, understood?"

"Ron, you can't be serious about this, he's not going to keep his word, he's evil, no offense"

"KP trust me, don't you have faith in me, in your older self?"

"I have faith in you Ron, you're a good person, but I don't even know myself anymore, if I was truly capable of falling for Josh's tricks at such a mature age, when I have everything figured out, who's to say that I won't do it again, or who knows if I've been cheating on you for longer than that. I just don't trust myself anymore" said Kim, who felt so deflated from looking back at everything she learned from Nor.

"Kim are you telling me that you aren't sure of your feelings for me right now? Do you not love me?"

"No of course I love you Ron! How could you say that?"

"In that case, how can that feeling possibly change so drastically in eight years? My guess is that you were forced to kiss that jerk somehow and you didn't know what to do about it. The point is that you love me and I love you, and no matter what happens in the future will ever change that, right Nor?"

"I'm a bit hesitant to respond but yes it's true, even after the heartbreak, I never stopped loving you Kim, well you in the future" said Nor with more conviction in his voice than before.

"See KP, the solution is easy, send Nor back to the future and figure out what truly went down with Monkey boy, and Nor, please don't lose faith in KP, she's innocent I know she is"

"Thanks for believing in me Ron, you're too good for me"

"Nothing to it KP you mean everything to me"

"You mean everything to me too Ron"

"So are we going to fix the TimeCube or what?" asked Nor who felt better about what he was going to do. He felt longing to see his KP again and fix things between the two so that they both can move forward with their lives.

"That's right, you might want to untie me first Nor" said Ron who was still struggling with his chains.

"Oh right sorry about that"

Once unchained, Ron and Nor both along with Kim drove back to Kim's house, where Kim's family sat waiting for their return. Upon arriving, the family was shocked to see both Ron and Kim walk in with Nor who looked apologetic.

"I just want to apologize to all of you for causing you so much pain, I was hurting and I just wanted the pain to go away, so I did the only thing I could think of, act on vengeance. I realize now thanks to my past self and your daughter that I was wrong"

"It all good son, I'm just glad you came to your senses and are acting like the respectable young man we all came to know you by. I know you'll fix things with our Kimmie Cub from the future" said Mr. Dr. Possible.

"He's right Ron, you have been like a son to us all these years and it makes us smile to see you and Kim happy together. There's no one else we'd rather her spend the rest of her life with so please do right by us all and follow your heart" finished Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Thank you all, again I'm really sorry if I hurt any of you in my path to revenge and hope you all forgive me, as you both said, I will try to fix things with your daughter and hope we can continue to enjoy each other's company for a while longer"

"Good now, let me see that TimeCube" said Mr. Dr. Possible.

"Actually, Mr. Dr. P, the Wade from my time said when I was ready to come back, to ask the Wade from this time to fix the cube since he should have the necessary skills to fix it accordingly"

"Wait are you telling me that the Wade from your time let you go back in time to ruin our relationship?"

"No I told Wade that I was going back to stop Shego and the gang from ruining our relationship and he bought it, then he told me to get his past self to fix the TimeCube because he already did it in the future but it was a one way ride"

"Oh ok that makes more sense" said Kim who was confused as to how Wade from the future was involved in all this.

"Well then let's get Wade on the phone"

"Actually, I'll just ring him on my Kimmunicator"

"Ahh right well in my time, the Kimmunicator got a major upgrade so I always forget that you can ring people up on that thing"

"Really? Well what kind of upgrade did Wade implement on the Kimmunicator?"

"Oh you know the hologram kind"

"WOah that is coolio" said Ron who had been quiet the whole time.

As Kim rang for Wade, Ron and Nor sat down for a little chat.

"Listen to me Ron, there's something you need to know that's very important. You will one day encounter a challenge that is far greater than the Lorwardian attack, you must prepare for it by visiting the Yamanouchi school in Japan. Trust in me and go there, not now though, soon. You will know when the time is right"

"Thanks Nor but how will I ever know, I'm pretty clueless you know"

"I know but trust me, even you will know because I went through the same thing just without the warning I'm giving you now"

"Ok I will go wherever I'm needed, I'll be there"

"Good. Make everyone proud but I already know you will since I am you after all"

"Hahaha even after all this time, it's hard to get used to that. It's just a little weird don't you think?"

"Yeah a bit"

* * *

Meanwhile Kim was keeping Wade up to date on everything that happened so far and to say he was shocked is an understatement. Wade couldn't believe that Ron from the future asked his future self for help on time traveling back in time to destroy Kim's relationship with Ron. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Don't stress it Wade, it isn't your fault it's mine. I'm the one who messed up besides Nor tricked your future self whereas I tricked Nor. I'm the one who is most guilty here"

"Oh Kim you can't blame yourself for something that hasn't happened yet"

"Then I could say the same Wade"

"Touché"

"Now when can you get this TimeCube fixed for us?"

"It should take me a couple hours at most, bring it to me now and we'll be able to get it running by noon"

"Okay well then we'll see you soon"

"Bye Kim godspeed to you"

"Bye Wade"

Kim went to tell Ron and Nor the good news.

"Ok well let's get to Wade's so that he can fix the TimeCube"

"Is everything in order?"

"Yes I think so"

"Perfect let's go then"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long I have been pretty busy lately my high school graduation is two weeks away and then I'll have all summer to write my stories. Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Second Chance

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 15, enjoy!

* * *

All three of them ran to the car since it was raining and they had no umbrella, and they were in a hurry, there's always that.

Arriving at Wade's house, Kim knocked on Wade's door three times and waited for Wade's mother to answer the door. Instead the three of them yelled at the top of their lungs as they felt the ground underneath them disappear and their bodies being strung down by gravity.

They fell through what seemed to be some type of tube but were astonished when they landed on a soft pad or cushion which Ron thanked every god he could think of for.

"Oh sweet sweet ground, how I missed you" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron you guys were only in there for a couple seconds, absolutely nothing would have happened to any of you I swear" explained Wade.

"Wade what was that for, couldn't we have just gone through the front door like always?" asked Kim.

"Well yeah but I wanted to test my new tubing system which I designed in case of emergencies. Also we're in a bit of an emergency right now, so I thought now is just as great as any time to test it out"

"Test it out? You mean we were your guinea pigs for this new experiment of yours Wade?"

"Yes but don't worry I wouldn't have used you guys as lab rats if I wasn't 100% sure it would work."

"But there's always failures even you can't account for Wade, promise us you're going to tell us the next time you want to use us as guinea pigs"

"Sure thing Kim I promise you I'll make you aware of when I want to use you as lab rats"

"Good now we brought the TimeCube with us, how long did you say it would take you to figure this thing out?"

"About an hour or so so you might want to get comfy"

"Alright then"

Kim handed the TimeCube over to Wade and asked Wade if they can go upstairs to get something to drink. After Wade told them it was fine, the three of them left to go to the kitchen.

They met Mrs. Load on their way to the kitchen and she was very curious as to how the kids and this stranger entered her house without her noticing.

"Um Kim, how did you three get inside without me noticing? And who is this man that is with you?"

"Um well Wade created a new way to bring us to his room from the front door and this here is Nor, he's Ron from the future"

"Oh ok that makes … wait did you say from the future, as in he's the same Ron as the one next to you but older h-how is that possible?"

"I used a time machine created by Kim's father to travel back in time" answered Nor.

"W-why? Does something bad happen in the future that requires you to travel back in time to stop some evil from occurring? I don't understand"

"No Mrs. Load, I came here to separate your present Ron and Kim's relationship"

"What? Why would you ever want to ruin such a strong bond between you two?"

"Well it's a long story but basically Kim from the future breaks my heart and as an act of revenge, I decided to destroy our relationship in this point in time before it gets too serious"

"That's awful Nor I'm sorry, but you don't seem to want to do that anymore right?"

"Kim and Ron have convinced me to give my Kim a second chance and talk things out with her"

"Well I think that's wonderful Nor, you both deserve to live a happy life together, I always had a feeling you two would end up together even before you started dating"

"Haha thanks I hope everything turns out a okay."

"I'm sure it will. Did any of you guys want something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah we came up to get some refreshments before it's time to bring Nor back"

"Sure I'll go make some sandwiches and get some lemonade from the fridge"

"Thanks Mrs. Load, we appreciate it"

"Its no problem kids"

They went into the living room and all took a seat by the tv. "Ooh Steel Toe is fighting Jack the Ripper, Nor you probably already watched this fight so no spoilers got it?" said Ron who got more and more excited by the duel as time went on.

"Sure thing Ron, whatever you say"

"I still find it a bit weird how you two can interact with each other like that, I mean I would be pretty freaked out if I was talking to an older version of myself and I would be equally freaked out if I had to start calling a younger version of myself Kim when we're the same person" pondered Kim.

"Well I tend not to think of it too much and pretend Ron is like my younger brother rather than my younger self."

"And I like to think of Nor of my older brother rather than my older self and having to call him Nor is much easier to do that"

"Makes sense I guess but I still find it hard to wrap my head around"

"Eh you get used to it"

"No I don't"

"Well it'll all be over soon anyways"

"Yup sure will" said Nor with a smile.

Mrs. Load came in with a bowl of cookies and some cups filled with lemonade. "Here you go kids enjoy"

"Thanks Mrs. Load we appreciate it" said all three of them.

"It's no problem dearies"

Ron moaned in pleasure at the delicious taste of the chocolate chip cookies Mrs. Load baked for them. "Delicious"

"I agree, can't remember them being this good" said Nor.

The three of them finished the cookies and their lemonade as well as finishing watching the match.

"Can't believe Jack beat Steel Toe, it's not possible"

"I know how you feel Ron" said Nor who had already expected the results of the duel.

"Shut up I know already jeez I still can't believe it ended this way"

Wade walked in and everyone stopped their chatter. With a very solemn face, Wade addressed both Nor and Ron and said, "It's ready".

Nor and Ron faced each other and gave each other a long 'I'm gonna miss you' look. Kim watched in astonishment at the two's interaction.

"Well let's get going then"

The four of them moved to Wade's room where they saw the TimeCube sitting on his bed awaiting to be used.

"Is that it? It looks the same as before, what'd you do?" asked Ron.

"Simple really, all I did was fix the energy convulser to allow for a more withstanding amount of energy so that Nor doesn't explode when he tries to use it"

"Sounds… great thanks" said Nor a little worried how things would have played out if he hadn't gone to Wade after stealing the cube.

"Haha yeah it was no big really anyways all you got to do is put in the exact date from whence you came and tada all will be fine again. You'll be sent back to when you first used the cube."

"That's good enough for me, well I guess this means it's time to say good bye huh?"

"Nor I just want to say that I'm sorry for ever hurting you. I know that I would never do anything to do so but when I found out that I did, I felt great shame in my actions that I just wanted to crawl into a ball. Unfortunately, I can't give you an explanation for why I did what I did, but I can promise you that I will never ever cheat on you again. Im really sorry I hurt you Ron" exclaimed Kim.

"It's okay Kim, I know you aren't the same Kim as the one who broke my heart which is the only reason I'm leaving you alive right now considering all of my other ideas failed" said Nor who took on a serious and angry faced seconds later clicked a button on his watch which launched a tiny little black ball, the size of a pebble onto the middle of the room.

The ball opened up and sent out a shock of electricity out to everyone in the room. Nor wasn't affected because he was wearing his anti-shock vest underneath his jacket.

Kim, Ron, and Wade were left unconscious in Wade's room as Nor grabbed Ron and once again took him away from Kim.

Kim and Wade woke up from Mrs. Load's frantic shaking. "Kids are you two alright? Where's Ron and Nor? What happened?"

"Calm down mom, we're okay, Nor shocked us with electricity and kidnapped Ron. Looks like we fell into another one of his traps again damn it! I really thought.."

"Don't blame yourself Wade if anyone should do that it ought to be me. I just don't get why he needs Ron so much"

"I think it's so he can watch as Nor exacts his revenge or maybe he needs him away from you so he can complete his agenda of separating you two"

"Yeah well either way we have to find them and make sure Nor is stopped although I don't know how to do that if we manage to send him back to his time again he will just come back but we can't hurt him he's still Ron"

"I know Kim but don'w worry we're trying everything, if he can just see that the world isn't so black and white, then we might be able to reach him and change his heart"

"We tried that and look where that got us"

"Yeah but if he was faking all that, then he was really bad at pretending; to me his heart knows that he has to trust us and allow us to help him"

"I don't know anymore Wade I mean he seemed like he wanted nothing to do with our plan"

"Maybe not, I think he's scared, scared of confronting his Kim and scared of being rejected when he gets back"

"Then how do you suggest we boost his confidence? hmm, cause it seems to me like he already made up his mind on destroying my relationship with Ron"

"I say we find him and talk to him one last time meanwhile I'm going to make something to see if I can help Nor along the right path"

"Well alright let's start with finding him first I highly doubt he went back to his lair under Bueno Nacho so he must have gone somewhere more secluded maybe one of Draken's old lairs on some mountain or something."

"Ok let me check I should be able to hone in on Ron's chip."

"Well?"

"He's on Mount Middleton"

"Uhg ok let's go"

"Actually Kim, I'm going to stick here and try to run things down from my end, I'm going to try to surprise Nor"

"Okay, I guess, you know the drill- call me beep me if you need to reach me"

"Good luck Kim"

Kim then left to go take care of Nor her way. She wouldn't let him have his way under any circumstance. She loves Ron and she won't let Nor separate the two forever.

Making her way to Mount Middleton, Kim already knew where she could sneak in from. There were a couple of vents leading to the lair's center control room, where Nor was certain to have Ron captive.

Crawling through those vents was as Kim put it, 'Disgusting'. It seems no one cleaned the lair after it had been rebuilt by either Nor or Draken since it was filled with spiderwebs and dust.

Finally reaching the vent right above the center control room, Kim looked down to see if she could get a peek of Ron or Nor. She saw Nor but she couldn't find Ron anywhere. Opening the hatch of the vent a little bit enough so she could kick the hinges off the vent door, she swiftfully landed on the floor just like many practiced cheerleader moves.

Nor wasn't surprised when he heard the loud clank of the vents being kicked down and Kim dropping down to surprise him. He smiled as he knew she would come and had prepared for it.

"Give it up Nor, you know it's over just come peacefully, I don't want to hurt you and I know there's another way"

"Too little too late Kim, but since you're already here why don't you take a seat haha" with that said, Nor clicked one of the buttons on the control panel and suddenly a seat appeared from under Kim and once she was seated, she was strapped on by metal straps covering her hands and feet from escaping.

"Nor come on it doesn't have to be this way, we can still make sure our futures don't become a sad and depressing wasteland at least for me."

"It won't be for neither of us, you see none of us will remember anything, we won't know each other so when I get back my memories of you and everything we did together will fade away. We'll both finally be at peace"

"No Nor I don't want that, Ron doesn't want that and"

"Ron doesn't understand and he never will because he won't ever remember knowing you at all and then we can all be happy, you'll probably get married to Mankey unless of course you cheat on him too"

"Nor! That was uncalled for, I know I might have kissed that buffoon in the future but I doubt I ever enjoyed I mean how could I when I had you"

"I don't know and I'd say you tell me but you haven't done it yet so I can't but it doesn't matter now anyways you were right about one thing it's over"

"No it's not just tell me where Ron is, what did you do?"

"He's right here" Nor then pressed another button from the control panel and suddenly Ron emerged from the middle of the room. He was hooked up to some type of machine, it looked like a chair with wires connecting to the helmet that was placed on Ron's head.

"What are you doing to him? What is that thing?"

"It's simple really, it's a machine that will erase our memories don't worry after Ron you're next. Now how do I turn this damn thing on again?" wondered Nor as he lost the blueprints for the machine.

"Wait you don't even know how to use it? Did Wade build this thing in the future too?"

"No but I did have to steal the blueprints for it from the Draken from this time, he's probably racking his brain trying to find it right about now"

"Nor please stop this now and let's just all go home, we can help you, I know that you believe us when we told you it's possible to fix things between you and my future self. I know you must be feeling scared to confront her and scared of being rejected by everyone but you just have to have faith, have faith that everything will turn out okay just like it always has"

"I fear nothing, I just know that it will never work, I know that even if I forgive your future self, I will always have that constant reminder of what she did to me and I don't want to feel that I can't move forward with our lives if that happens"

"After the Diablo Invasion, you had nightmares of me being a synthrodrone all the time remember? Did that stop you from moving forward?"

"Well no not really but this is different, you can't change my mind, it's too late"

"I don't think so Nor" said Wade from the giant monitor above the control panel, surprising both Kim and Nor.

"What do you mean?"

"Here let me show you"

Suddenly the screen changed from Wade to what seemed to be a movie. It showed a future Kim and Nor together talking.

"What is this? How is this possible?" asked Nor who seemed to be confused.

"I created a device that allows you to see the many possibilities of your actions after analyzing you personalities. This shows you what the two of you would do if you went back to your time and fixed things with Kim"

The screen changed to a future Kim hugging Nor and then changed again to Kim and Nor getting married for real this time. Then it shifted to their honeymoon and their bright future together.

Unfortunately, Nor wasn't convinced. He thought it was a trap, just some ploy to get him to give up.

"This is fake, it's a simulation, not reality, you can't predict what would actually happen, that's impossible"

"Oh I wouldn't say that Nor" said Ron after waking up from being strapped to the chair. "Anything is possible for a possible remember"

"That has nothing to do with predicting the events of actions I haven't even taken yet. Just because you have faith in your Kim doesn't magically give me faith in mine"

"Just think. We can end this, you can return to your time and be happy for once"

"Doesn't work that way. I wanted to do this while you were asleep but now I have to activate it while you're awake so it might hurt a bit"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the chair that's going to erase your memories Ron."

"Wait! Don't please I promise you we can save you"

"Like I said before it's too late now"

Meanwhile Kim managed to get her hands free from the chair and was working in freeing her feet. Suddenly, the chair broke in two and Kim ran over to stop Nor from activating the chair using a remote control.

Kim grabbed the remote and smashed it on the ground, "There now you can't use the machine, it's over let Ron go and come with us"

"Um how about no and I knew you would destroy that one so I built a smaller one" Nor then took out another controller and pressed the button that activated the machine.

"Noooo! Ron hold on"

"It's too late now nothing can stop the machine, except for the remote _you_ destroyed"

"Wade do something!"

"Give me a second I'm trying" replied the techno genius.

"Kim I can't, you gotta get him out of that chair"

"Alright"

Kim rushed over to Ron and began pulling him off of the chair.

"I wouldn't do that, you might kill him" said Nor.

"You're bluffing, that would kill you too then"

"Yeah it would"

"You don't look to scared"

"Cause I know you won't kill us"

"dAMN It!"

"Kim do it, it hurts" said Ron

Suddenly Kim got an idea. She ran over to the power cord that connected the machine to the outlet and unplugged it.

Nor was furious. "Damn, I should've built a better machine."

Kim ran over and tried to fight Nor by knocking him out but that proved difficult as Nor was just as skilled as Kim in hand to hand combat.

Meanwhile, Ron took off the helmet and tried to find the self destruct button on the control panel but realized it was different than Draken's. He yelled, "Kim I can't find the self destruct button"

"You won't find it so easily Ron, I made sure to hide it"

"That means there is a self destruct button at least, Ron find the button I'll keep Nor busy"

Kim and Nor kept fighting until Kim back kicked Nor in the face and he stumbled backwards a bit. He then screamed, "That's ENOUGH!"

"I'm sick and tired of failing because of you two"

Nor then pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Kim.

Ron gasped as he saw the gun and prayed Kim would be alright. "Kim be careful"

"Don't worry Ron I will be"

Kim then grabbed Nor's wrist, the one holding the gun, and kicked his stomach in an attempt to make him let go of the gun, however Nor stood his ground and kept a tight grip on the gun.

They kept struggling to gain an advantage over the other until suddenly a shot was fired. At that moment you could only hear silence, no one moved. Ron shook from his stupor and yelled, "Kim are you hurt, were you shot?"

"No **_I_** wasn't the one who got shot."

Nor then fell backwards onto the pavement and with a grunt said, "Uhgghghh". A pool of blood started to form around his body.

"Nor! Damn it, it wasn't supposed to end this way" cried Kim.

"I can feel it, I only have a couple moments before I die. At least my work here hasn't been in vain. After I die, I'd have changed the timeline so my future won't ever happen and you two can do with your lives as you please"

"Nor don't say that, I'm sure my mom can fix you up good as new and then you can go back to your timeline and be happy, please don't die" cried Kim as she stared at Nor's bleeding body with guilt.

"Don't fret Kim, everything is as it should be, we can't fight fate. Ron, listen to me carefully, there _will_ be a time when you have to stand up to fight again when that time comes don't forget what I told you before, you have to search for answers at Yamonouchi"

"Will do my friend will do" cried Ron as he was sad to see his future self in so much pain.

Suddenly Nor's body began to fade from existence and at the spot where Nor layed, now was empty, even his blood was gone.

Kim and Ron couldn't hold their tears any longer and quickly hugged each other to comfort the other.

Wade was too shocked to say anything, having seen with his own eyes what happens when a person fades from existence, he immediately wrote down what he saw and promised to analyze the events that just played out right in front of his screen.

Kim and Ron finished consoling one another and told Wade they'd see him later.

In the car ride back to Kim's house, neither Ron nor Kim said a word. They didn't even have the radio on. Both were too depressed at the loss of a future Ron to even smile.

Upon arriving to Kim's house, the two ran out of the car and were shocked to find Kim's house on fire. It wasn't a big fire but it seemed that the kitchen was up in flames. Outside was the tweets and Mrs. Possible as she tried to help her husband put out the flames.

When she saw Kim and Ron, she ran over to them and asked them if they could help. Both teens nodded their heads and grabbed the buckets that Mrs. Possible handed to them and started filling them up with water.

Mrs. Possible told the two that she had already called for help and it was only a matter of time before it arrived.

Finally, after 12 minutes, firemen had cleared the kitchen of the fire and left to go back to their station.

Kim looked on to the kitchen with a sad look on her face. "Why does so many bad things have to happen to me?"

"It's not your fault Kim" said Ron, "Nor told you, there is no escaping fate"

"He died because of me, this fire started because I wasn't here to stop it, everything is my fault, how much crueler can fate get?"

"Kim none of that was your fault so don't you dare blame yourself for it, if anything you should be happy that the worst parts of our lives are over and we can move forward with it."

"Ron how can you be so optimistic after everything that happened? Aren't you freaked out knowing that your future self died?"

"Nope because Nor is no longer me, now that he's dead, his entire timeline is a different one from my own. Which means what happened to him won't happen to us"

"But how do you _know_ that for sure?"

"I don't but I have faith that our future will be different, it'll be better. It has to be"

* * *

 **A/N:** Wowzi that was the longest chapter I've written so far. Sorry it took so long to upload it but this past week has been crazy. Anyways as I'm sure you know this story is close to it's finishing point but don't fear, a new story is coming soon. Till next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The End

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Those rights belong to Disney and Disney alone. This story is mine and I wrote it because I thought it would be a fitting part of the plot if the show had continued.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter 16, the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

 **8 Years in the Future**

Ron smiled as he was surrounded by the one's he loved most. He stood proud and tall as he looked into the eyes of his father and mother with pride. Today was going to be a day to remember, today was going to be the happiest memory he'll ever share with anyone.

Today was the day he got married to Kim Possible.

Standing at the altar, Ron had to admit, he was nervous like never before. The jitters were killing him, he just wanted the official part to be over so that he can move onto the best part, the honeymoon.

Him and Kim alone on a secluded island in the Bahamas, what more could a recently married couple ask for?

Well he was starting to sweat, which was not good, 'I hope no one notices' he thought.

Suddenly the sound of the organ began to play that cliche wedding song and everyone took a seat. Then the doors to the church opened and revealed Kim wearing the most astounding wedding dress ever designed by around the world fashion designers.

This wedding was really important, maybe just as important as Prince Harry's wedding, every news reporter wanted to get footage of Kim walking to altar but because neither Kim nor Ron wanted any of the attention, they only allowed 2 news stations access to the wedding.

Along side Kim was her father, Mr. Possible who wore the widest smile a human could ever muster and stood just as tall as Ron and walked with a great prideful emotion with every step he took.

Everyone in the room started crying, not believing it was finally happening, Kim Possible was getting married and they couldn't be happier for her. Kim's mom was crying the most, so much that she had to ask the wonder twins to take the pictures and videos of her older sister. The twins were now 20 years old and each had a girlfriend, Jennifer and Sophia who were sitting by their side, both crying because they were experiencing what they hoped would happen to them one day.

Nana was crying too, she couldn't believe how fast her Kimmie had grown. She still remembered when Kim was still a toddler but now she's a grown woman about to get married to the love of her life so she couldn't be happier for her.

On the Stoppable side of the family sat Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable as the two shed tears of joy for their son's happiest moment in his life and they couldn't be prouder of him.

Little Hana was no longer little as she was now 9 years old and she was also crying because her brother was finally happy and she could once again see the biggest smile on his face.

Ron looked back at Kim and felt like his breath had got caught in his throat, she looked absolutely gorgeous. There was no other way to describe her except she looked like a goddess ascending from heaven.

As Kim let go of her father's hand and walked right next to Ron up on the altar, Ron whispered, "You look beautiful babe".

"You don't look too bad yourself Ron" she whispered back.

The priest began his speech like at any other wedding and it wasn't until after exchanging vows that Ron started to tear up. He felt a little bit guilty, he knew that this was the happiness that Nor wanted so badly but was taken away from him.

Oh Ron don't cry yet, we still have to finish the ceremony"

"I know Kim it's just, this is exactly the moment Nor had been waiting for his whole life and it's been taken from him by us"

Kim looked down in shame, remembering the events that took place 8 years ago. "Ron it wasn't our fault, it was mine. I never should've fought him while he was holding that gun, because of me, he no longer lives"

"Kim you can't blame yourself for what transpired that day, it wasn't your fault it went off and shot him, that was his fault for even having a gun, I certainly would never use one"

"It seems no matter what, fate will always have the cruelest intentions towards us"

"Yeah"

With that said, the priest finally said the most memorable words to be said that day, "And now without further ado, you may now kiss the bride"

Kim and Ron looked at each other longingly for a second before engulfing the other in a loving kiss. The crowd went wild and started applauding them. When they finished kissing, Kim took the bouquet and threw it behind her towards the audience.

They took each others hand and walked down the aisle towards the church exit. While they walked out of the church, the crowd threw tiny red flowers at them and laughed and cried in joy.

When the recently married couple left the church, they found a limousine outside decorated with flowers and it even had a sign that read, 'Just got Married' on the back.

Curious, Kim and Ron asked their parents what the limo was for and they were just told to hop right in and not to worry about a thing. This made the couple smile as they had an idea of what was in store for the two.

They hopped inside and the driver started the car and drove off.

"You know if any good thing came out of Nor's death, it was the peace that followed" said Ron.

"Yeah, thanks to him, I learned of my horrible and never to be explained actions and was able to prevent them from ever happening" said Kim in response.

"Exactly now we can live happily ever after well as far as happy as a crime fighting duo can get"

As the limo drove off into the distance, the sun shone brighter than most sunny days and the winds started to pick up as the world remained unchanged and continued to move forward.

Peace was once again among the two lovers and not even an evil future version of themselves is enough to break that peace.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's that. Final Chapter over and done with. I hope you all enjoyed this story, considering it was my first FF ever I may have made a couple of mistakes so I'm sorry about that I'll try to improve in those areas. Anyways I'll be writing a new story soon so I'll just leave the hype up there. Till next time peeps, peace out!


End file.
